


Moments with her; Turians.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I had too much fun writing these, Minor Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Multi, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: A collection of Anna Shepard/Turians drabbles that came to me. None of them are Safe For Work.Grizz - Desire. Nihlus - Prisoner. A. Victus - Rut. T. Victus - Mating. Saren Arterius - Indoctrination. Warden Kuril - Possessive. General Oraka - Submission. Lantar Sidonis - Sweet. General Corinthus - Stress.   Executor Venari Pallin - Safety. Lorik Qui’in and Lilihierax - Sharing. Jarom Talid - Wet Dream. Councillor Quentius - Spoilt Rotten. Councillor Sparatus - Trust.Please enjoy.Thank you!!





	1. Grizz; Desire. (N.S.F.W)

Grizz; Desire. NSFW.

The burning surge she sent down to his groin when he first saw her wasn’t new to him, she was everything he could ask for in a woman, beautiful body, brilliant eyes, thin and easily torn skin and damn she had an ass to die for. At first, Grizz thought it was lust, admittedly he hadn’t had a worthy woman between the sheets of his bed in a long time, at least not a human woman and as good as an Asari was in bed, human women were far more sensitive to touch and he’d found that the very tip of his talons could drive them crazy.

But when the feeling went away and then came back each time she left and returned to the club, he knew it wasn’t just lust.

He wanted her.

Normally it wouldn’t be an issue, he could have gone to Aria and asked for a few the rest of the night off and then spent a few hours flirting with the woman before taking her to his apartment and fucking her senseless for the night. 

But this wasn’t just any woman that made his cock start twitching uncomfortably in his pants. No, this beautiful, mesmerising woman Grizz wanted, the woman who made it hard or him to focus on his job, was none other than the Great Commander A. Shepard, First Human Spector, Saviour of the Council.

A bit of a conundrum one might say, if they knew about it and so, Grizz kept it to himself and instead of trying to peruse the commander, he found a nice Asari dancer after every visit and had a LOT of cold showers.

 

Then it happened.

She’d walked in to the VIP club tonight earlier than most, right past his stand at the dance booths and made her way to the bar, dressed in a skin tight black pants with a thin white top that loosely hugged her shoulders, a pair of black high heels covered her feet and Grizz was sure he could see the smallest hint of a tattoo over her left shoulder as she sat with her back to him, chatting with the Bartender while her crew mates enjoyed the normal Afterlife and all it had to offer.

Grizz was quickly starting to despise his job, standing at the side of the privet dance booths, keeping the usual drunks and fools away from the dancers while they worked, watching Shepard out of the corner of his eye as she and the bar tender talked about something he couldn’t hear though judging by the way the bartender was mixing drinks and still holding a conversation with the Commander, he could guess it was either about mixology or drinks in general.

“Grizz.” Another Turian called out and Grizz gave him a look. He wasn’t due to come off shift for another hour. “Aria commed me in, said you had your eyes on a girl and wanted me to cover for you.” 

“You are kidding me. Aria never cuts hours down.” 

“She says you earned it.” The Turian chuckled spotting the Commander. “Nice choice,” he added, “Now hurry off and get her, before someone else does.” 

Grizz gave a nod and would have put his gun away right away, but just to be sure he sent a text to Aria, quick and simple just to make sure he was really being relieved of duty.

The response was instant. 

{“Don’t need to be Turian to know you have the hots for the girl. Enjoy your early vacation. You start work again when she leaves.”}

Grizz smiled and tucked his gun away on his back, told his replacement who had been trying to sneak past him for the last hour and half and then headed to the bar.

“-Straight up alcohol and you can stand up straight?” he heard the bartender ask, quickly shaking and then pouring a drink for one of the other customers.

“Moonshine is strong, but if you drink it enough, your body learns to fight the effects, just like all substances you develop a tolerance to it.” Shepard told him with a smile, her glass only half full. “But not many places serve it since it so fast acting, and can be deadly if not properly stored.”

“Might change that. If Aria likes the idea.” The bar tender chuckled and then looked at Grizz, “What’ll it be Grizz?”

“Something strong and hold the ice.” He ordered and flashed Shepard a lustful smirk. “Not on the clock Commander?” He asked, a deep growling in his chest from his sub vocals as he looked her up and down. The front of the top she was wearing was low cut, something he’d missed when she first walked into the club and the way it fell allowed him to see the black corset that hugged her breasts beneath, making the most wonderful view Grizz had ever seen of a human woman’s breasts.

“Haven’t been since we docked.” She smiled back to him and he saw the lustful look in her own eyes as she looked him up and down. “The Council is deliberately slowing the shipment of weapons and resources to my ship since we aren’t ‘docked in a safe place’ so I threw them a bone and said until they get my shipments right, I’m not going to leave Omega and if my shipments aren’t here within,” She paused checking her wrist and the thin chained watch that rested there. “Seventy hours, I am going to go to the Citadel, rip the Council a new ass hole and then personal oversee the transfer of my goods for at least seven years just to piss them off.”

Grizz chuckled. “So, you’re not expecting someone to come asking for help with anything while you are here?” he asked, wanting to know what her plans were now she was here and had Seventy hours to wait, though from the look of things her plans were on the same page as his own.

“Nope. My crew’s been needing time off and I needed a good drink, so I went to see Aria and asked her to direct anyone looking for me to Miranda, just to piss miss ‘I’m perfect’ off and then asked where a girl can get a drink that isn’t watered down she gave me the passcode for this place so here I am.” She smiled and then glanced at him. “And you? What brings Aria’s finest looking Turian to the VIP area?”

“I was on shift, keeping the drunks and scum away from the dancers, but I just got off shift.” Grizz chuckled nodding to the drink he had been served and lifted it in a toast. “To not working like dogs.” He toasted, knowing he had a good shot at getting her to come home with him when they’d done here.

“And having good company to waste time with.” She chuckled and clicked her glass to his before downing it, Grizz couldn’t help but notice how thin her neck was without the protective armour around it, or stop the idea of his teeth marking that soft white skin as he pounded her into the mattress.

They spent a long while in the VIP club, moving to a privet Booth when the night picked up around them and the need for privacy became apparent. “You done this before?” he asked as he pulled her into his lap talons of one hand already catching the fabric of her pants, desperate to pull them off as he pulled her closer.

“Had a few Turians in my time.” She admitted wrapping her arms around his neck. “Human men never did it for me. You?” she asked deliberately grinding her hips against his.

“I’ve no rookie.” Grizz assured with a deep growl, taking hold of her hair loosely and pulling her head back to expose her neck, “Though you are the first human I wanted from the first day you showed up.” He hissed softly and bit at her neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave it red from his teeth.

“Your own fault.” She told him, tugging on his fringe. “I knew you wanted me.” She smiled and Grizz realized she’d been waiting for him to make the first move all along. “Like I said, you’re not the first Turian to chase me.”

“Vakarian?” He asked, tightening his grip on her body.

“As much as I adore the guy, he and Tali have been dancing about each other since I brought them together.” She admitted.

“Anyone I might know?” he asked. 

She chuckled and shook her head as best she could. “Can you say C-Sec?”

Grizz smirked, “So the great Commander Shepard likes being restrained.” He growled, letting her hair go and pushing back softly. “I got cuffs back home.”

“Call me Anna, only my crew call me Shepard,” She told him.

“Alright than Anna,” he smiled, sending the credits to the bartender for their last round of drinks, “What do you say we leave this place and the go have our own party?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” She smiled and let him lead her out of the club.

He led her up a small narrow set of steps and then out into a clean, neatly tucked away set of apartment buildings. “Nice place.”

“Arai’s men and their families live in this area, we’ve got total privacy and section from the rest of Omega.” Grizz told her as he quickly led her to a smaller single person dwelling, pulling her into the alcove near the door and pressed his lips to here in a kiss, using his mandibles to tickle her face as he lightly nibbled her lower lip, one hand daring to slip under her top to fondle her breasts again while the other kept a firm hold on her waist, keeping her as close to him as possible.

“Lucky for us.” She managed to say as he pulled back reaching to unlock the door with one hand while keeping her waist firmly in his grip. 

She smiled, leaning up as far as she could and caught one of his mandibles with her teeth, biting it with enough force to make it sting before he turned to face her, pulling the mandible from her teeth with wide, lustful eyes. If she had been with Turians before, she knew exactly what she’d just let herself in for, biting the mandible was the silent submission with Turians and Anna Shepard had just given that silent permission to Grizz.

He found it in himself to smile, though he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and ravage her. “Are you sure you want to do that?” He asked. “With the way I feel right now I’m not sure I won’t hurt you if you give me all the control.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to be gentle with me,” she suggested, “the title Commander gets doors open for resources and money, but it doesn’t do me favours in the bedroom. Men always treating me like I’ll break if they aren’t careful with me. It drove me mad and is part of the reason I started looking for lovers in Turians,” She admitted as a smile that would have made a Krogan blush covered her face and she lead up again, kissing where she’d bitten his mandible.

“Now, are you going to have your way with me or do I need to bite you again?”

The door to his apartment couldn’t open quick enough. 

No sooner did it part to let them in, Grizz had dragged Shepard inside and all but punched the door lock to close it again before he pinned her between himself and the wall, lifting her up and forced his tongue down her throat in a violent kiss while his talons ripped through her clothes.

The fact she wasn’t resisting and moaned at his actions only drove him on, feeling her legs wrap tightly around his hips to keep herself from falling while her hands clung to his shoulders, trying to find some purchase as he held her there, one hand tightly around her neck, holding her face still as he assaulted her mouth.

Not that she resisted him, her jaw went slack and gave him total access to explore her mouth and body as his talons scratched thin red paths over her breasts and side until he at last heaved her up again and carried her towards the bed room, ripping the ruins of her shirt and corset off as they went, leaving the ruins behind on the floor as his claws dug into her skin.

The armour around his chest and shoulder slacken and shrugged it off as she tried to find some part of him to hold onto as he slowly withdrew his tongue from deep inside her throat and trailed it down her neck, drawing those sweet little meowling whimpers from her as they ground their hips against each other, talons ripping the fabric of her pants and panties while her hands found the fastening of her lower armour, leaving them both wiggling and struggling to get out of their clothes without pulling away from each other.

“Ah!” She gasped, her body shaking with desire as she felt his length against her thighs. “Grizz… please…”

“So eager.” Grizz growled in to her neck as he bit down just enough to almost brake the skin as his hands found her wrists and pushed them down, stopping her from holding onto him as he trailed his tongue down from where he had bitten her.

“Grizz…Ah! Fuck… Don’t tease me! Please…” she panted trembling under him as he licked his way down to her breasts, flicking his mandibles against her nipples as she arched, trying to gain that physical contact she seemed to love so much. “Grizz please…”

“Shhh, shhh, shhh, patience babe.” He growled against her skin with a smirk, “I’ve got you.” He promised, pressing his length against her wet lips, smirking as she wiggled under him, teasing herself on his ridged thickness. 

Before Anna could form words, Grizz pushed his cock inside her without warning and stretching her painfully tight around his cock. Her inner walls squeezing his cock so tightly he couldn’t focus on anything but her gasping pants and her sinful warmth. 

“Fuck… Grizz…” She whimpered, though there was no pain to her voice as she found some strength to lean up and catch his mandible gently in her teeth again.

It was too much and Grizz lost was little control he had manged to keep until then. He moved his hips in a swift piston-like movement without pause, pushing Anna down into the bed again as he pounded her savagely, driven on as Anna whined and moaned under him, arching up into him to meet his thrusts, her smaller body couldn’t throw him off her or stop him even if she’d wanted to, her inner walls rippled sinfully around his length as he moved faster inside her, she managed to hook one leg over his hip spur trying to pull him deeper as any words she might have wanted to say were lost to the screams of pleasure that came past her lips the bed shaking under their actions as his teeth found her neck again, this time breaking the skin.

It drove Anna over the edge, her hips jerking as Grizz pushed her down into the bed as she ached again, this time almost enough to form a perfect bridge of her back, her insides clamping down so tight around Grizz it was painful, coating his cock in her warmth, going limp under him for a few seconds.

It drove Grizz harder, he let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips tightly, his talons almost breaking the skin as he held her against him, roaring as his cock erupted deep inside her, flooding her sensitive core with his seed.

He couldn’t keep his weight off her as he fell forwards, restricting her even in the afterglow of their passion, feeling her panted breaths against his neck as he struggled to regain control of his own breathing and get his arms to listen to his head so he didn’t squash her.

Though, the idea that he, a lowly Club bouncer on Omega and guard to Aria had just had total control over The Great Commander Anna Shepard, The First Human Spector and Saviour of the Council, a whimpering, trembling mess after just one round of wild sex did bring a smile to his face.

Eventually he had enough strength to roll them so he was on his side, with her loosely held in his arms. “Sorry.” He breathed softly.

“Eh?” Was the only response he got until he gently reached up with a trembling hand and touched her neck, near where he had bitten her, drawing his hand back to show blood. “Oh that…”

“Need anything for that?” he asked, “I got medic gel patches, in the bath room.”

“Maybe later,” She smiled, “When my legs don’t feel like jelly.” She admitted with a chuckle, wincing slightly as Grizz lightly used the bed sheet to clean up the blood from her neck. “Thank you, for no treating me like I’m made of glass.”

Grizz smiled, “We still got two days and some odd hours to kill, Anna.” He reminded, “I’m sure I can make you forgot all the fools that did treat you like glass.”

She smiled back. “Another reason I like Turian lovers.” She said and must to Grizz’ surprise, she rolled them again with her upper body, this time so she was atop him already working her pussy over his limp length again. “They don’t fall asleep after the first round.”

Grizz smirked. He was going to enjoy this.


	2. Nihlus Kryik; Prisoner. NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, but Nihlus is only on screen for a shot time.

Nihlus Kryik; Prisoner. NSFW.

He took a moment to enjoy the view before him, a deep growl echoing from deep in his chest as he watched his prey hanging just a slight off the floor.

Without the heavy plates of her N7 armour and under suit to cover her milky white skin she looked so vulnerable and frail, even more so with her wrists bound above her head, she was so much smaller and delicate looking like this, so easily hurt by sharp talons and even sharper teeth. 

He’d seen her fight hand to hand against a Krogan and knew she was not as weak as her body portrayed her to be right now and that had been what drew him to her in the beginning of their relationship, the hidden strength to her that made her small and fragile appearance more deceptive to the outside world and more attractive to him.

But right now, she was naked and open to any attack that came her way, nothing to protect her from any harm as she tugged at the cuffs holding her wrists above her head, trying to pull free of the restraints. “Don’t strain yourself too much Shepard,” he warned her and smiled even more as she blindly turned to his voice, her usually bright green eyes covered by the thick black cloth of her blind fold and a gag over her mouth. “I have a long night planned for us.”

She tried to speak, but eth words were muffled and she gave up, trying to shake her hair out of her face, he chuckled, seeing how easily frustrated she could become with so little movement and brought one hand up to brush her hair from her face. 

“Don’t worry lover mine,” he soothed, “I pulled some strings and had someone else render the need to send an N7 to the edge of Council Space just to check a Batarian slaver sighting null and void.” He chuckled as she huffed. “What? You’d rather I just pin you down and ravaged you like a wild animal?”

She nodded, though the muffled ‘fuck yes’ was easy to hear though her gag, he smirked though she couldn’t see it and lightly lifted her head up, tracing his sharp talon over her neck, leaving her trembling and shaking with anticipation.

“I could, but it has been a long time since you and I were able to spend any time together without one or both of us having work the following morning. So I arranged a little time off for us both tomorrow.” He assured softly, lightly brushing her lips with his talon as his free hand slowly wrapped around her waist, squeezing her ass as he bent his head low and dragged his tongue over her throat.

She pulled at her restraints, wanting to touch him in return but he deliberately ignored the whines as she arched up into him, whining as she realized he was still wearing his pants, restricting her from his length even as he hooked his talon inside her slick core, dragging a moan from her as he trailed his way down her neck.

He chuckled and lightly nipped at her breasts as she gave an accursing muffle of a statement, tugging at her restraints again. “I know you hate slow games,” she huffed at his words and he smiled, “But I have been planning this since you did let me sneak you aboard my ship for a week.”

She moaned trembling as his mandibles tickled against her skin, leaving her whimpering against her gag.

“Shhh, relax lover mine.” He chuckled as he shifted back slightly, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder as he knelt before her, growling deep in his chest as he brought his talon from her glistening core, spreading her open as she trembled, muffled whimpers and moans slipping past her gag as she arched, straining to pull her arms free of her cuffs again. 

“Now, now, no holding back, Lover mine.” He commanded softly before plunging his tongue deep into her without pause, rolling and coiling it against her inner walls as it vibrated with his growls, holding her hips tightly as she tried to move in time with his tongue, gasping and panting behind her gag as tears of pleasure dampened her blindfold, words and pleas lost into the shaky moans and gasps as he continued to pump his tongue in and out of her, using his thumb to rub her clit and lightly scrap his teeth over her folds.

Her legs trembled and he could feel her insides squeeze and clutch his tongue, desperately trying to pull it deeper into her core as he dared to push his talon back inside her alongside his tongue. Unable to hold back, she arched in her restraints and screaming into her gag as her body shook with climax, shaking her head as he lapped vigorously at her core, hungry for his treat as she trembled above him.

“Delicious,” he smiled against her skin, lightly kissing her trembling thighs as she panted into her gag. He chuckled and stood, lightly reaching up to release her hand cuffs before scooping her up into his arms. “Not to worry though, lover mine, I have other plans for you tonight.” He assured as he placed her onto a soft bed of pillows and blankets, pulling the gag from her face with a gentle tug.

“You, Spector Nihlus Kryik.” She panted, “are an evil son of a Varren.”

“And you, Commander Anna Shepard.” he smiled and removed her blindfold. “Love me for it.”

“Shut up and fuck me like a wild animal.” She huffed, rolling onto her stomach as he undid his pants zipper. “Since I don’t have to go to work tomorrow, I don’t need to be able to walk.”

Nihlus smirked, a deep growl in his throat. “Just remember you asked for this.”


	3. Adrien Victus; Rut. NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rut = A time in every males life when they have the urge to mate/breed with a female. and given that Turians seem to have an animalistic side, I decided that they have seasonal Ruts ^.^
> 
> My Stories, my ideas. if you nu like, the back switch works perfectly well.
> 
> Have you noticed I have a bit of a tongue thing going with the Turians?

Adrien Victus; Rut. NSFW.

“Adrien?” 

“Come in.” He called softly, smiling as his guest stepped inside and lifted a hand to shade her eyes from the near blinding sunlight of Palaven’s sunset, dropping a large carry all boy to the floor beside the door. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, moving close to her as the door closed and locked behind her, “I’m not known for being gentle.” He added with a deep, growling purr to his voice as he looked over up and down, feeling his plating become uncomfortably tight, he only wore a thin robe, similar to a human night robe, but it was made of the finest Turian silk and normally worn with a pair of slack pants, but he had chosen not to wear them, knowing they would only be ruined if he did.

Normally he wouldn’t be so impatient or so drive to mate, but Victus had long ago lost his mate and then lost his son and now he was Primarch, he had lost the ability to openly seek out a woman for his needs and with no female to his side, he was once again going through the seasonal ruts all Turian males suffered with from puberty to their very late elder years, a unavoidable need to mate and to claim a woman as his own, not permanently mate with them but still claim her, dominate and possess her just until his rut ended.

And so, he had begun the search for a willing partner, someone who would let him dominate them, someone willing to let him claim her over and over again until the need passed and had found no one amongst his own kind and so, after finding and helping with a few family favours, he had spoken to Garrus Vakarian privately about perhaps coming to an agreement with his sister but unfortunately, the Vakarian female was already mated and so Victus had been about ready to lock himself in the confines of his office and endure the tormenting Rut alone, when Garrus had suggested he speak with the Commander and given him her privet vid com channel.

Much to Adrien’s surprise, he hadn’t needed to say much before she’d understood what he was trying to ask her and had agreed to assist him with his rut, as long as she had food to eat when she was there and that they have a safe word. Just in case he became so lost in his lust that she had to make him stop and regain some control of himself.

She’d come to him in a pair of denim shorts that hugged her pale pinkish thighs, her skin having caught some of the burning power of Palaven’s sun even at such a late hour of the day and a very thin shirt that only just covered the bikini top that held her breasts confined under the shirt she had tied in a knot under her breasts.

“You need this, Victus.” She told him. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this if you were my first.” She added as he blocked the blinding light of the sunset and he wrapped his arms around her waist, filed down talons squeezing her rear through her shorts. 

“Your Safe word?” He asked though his mind was already racing with the thoughts of how many other Turians had seen her in so little, how many would think of claiming her as theirs, it drove him mad, that others had seen her, wanted her, he graced her neck with his teeth as she bent her head back for him.

“Tarquin.” She said and he froze, looking at her with shock written all over his face. “Your Son died to give your people peace, his name will make you stop, no matter what this lust does to you.” She explained and he felt a smile touch his lips.

“Thank you.” He nodded and pulled her against him with a deep rumble growl claiming her lips in a hungry kiss as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth.

She didn’t resist him as others may have done, instead clung tighter to him, perfectly relaxed in his grip as he pulled and tugged at her shorts, reaching out with his free hand to tap a short code into the security terminal. Being a Primarch had its advantages, supersize apartment and furniture to go with, unlimited bottles of the finest brandy, wine, champagne and other beverages to enjoy, not having to attend business functions and parties that could bore a Turian to death.

And best of all, the ability to instantly lock down this personal room and give them both total privacy as his need for her only increased, her scent was intoxicating and Spirits she fit so perfectly against him, soft skin so easily excited and so easily marked, beautiful eyes that shone with need, need for him, for his touch and his seed…

“Say it,” He hissed against her lips, his sharp teeth tugging at her lower lip. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” She panted as he at last gave her space to move again. “Do what you want with me, Victus.”

He growled and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her down to her knees, her face against the bare plates of his groin, opening his mouth to give her his command, only for th words to be lost in a shocked snarling gasp as she took the head of his length easily in her mouth. Unable to hold back, he pushed her head further down his length, hearing her gag on the length but she didn’t try to stop him, using her hand to pump what she couldn’t fit into her mouth as he moved her head up and down his length, feeling her throat swallow around his length.

He knew he was close to release as his length burned, twitching within her hand and her throat as she moaned and gagged around his length letting her teeth scrap along his length as she moved back and forth, breaking his control at last and with an animalistic snarl, he forced his length deeper into her throat as he found release, filling the room with the echoing snarl of his release as he forced her to take his seed.

He felt her swallow around his length and that broke what little control he had regained in the aftermath of his first release. He pulled her up by the hair, dragging her to the bed and threw her onto it, sharp teeth nipping and scraping her neck and shoulders as he forced his weigh down over her back, ripping the short and bikini top with his teeth and drawing a gasping whine from her. He tore the ruined top from her body, using one hand to pin her wrists above her head as he ground his hips against her rear, the still raw need to mate driving him wild as his still hard, aching cock pushed against the denim of her shorts, the ridges catching and pulling painfully on the fabric.

He snarled, free hand moving to force the cloth down and leave her bear and open to him, forcing her to lay further into the firm mattress of the bed as he forced his length deep inside her tight rear, relishing the scream as he filled her, forcing her to endure his pace and size as he moved within her, faintly aware her body was trembling and shaking under him.

“Ha-ahhhh! Ah! Vi… Victus! Ahhh! Please…” She cried, fisting the bed sheet with her hands even as he held her wrists pinned, keeping her from sliding up the bed away from him with the force of his thrusts. “Ahhh! Please!”

He knew she wasn’t as close to release as he was and knew she wouldn’t reach release when he did, that was something he couldn't allow, he had to prove her he could please her, lest she leave him for some other Turian. He snarled and dipped his free hand around her hip and found her dripping core, pushing his longest talon deep into her without pause, matching the pace of his trusts as she screamed in pleasure, moving his talon in time with his thrusts, filling the room with the echoing screams and gasps of the woman beneath him as he slammed into her mercilessly.

He wanted her to remember this, to long for his touch and feel empty without him within her once again even after the Rut was over. He growled and hissed, feeling her inside tighten and squeeze his length and talon hungrily as he pounded her, her eyes brimming with tears as he moved faster and deeper inside her until she began to tremble and shake, eyes wide and back arched as he continued to move inside her, relishing the painful tightness locking around his cock and talon bathing his length in her warmth as her body went limp under him, unable to fight as his own movements became rapid, desperately chasing the release he craved until at last he pushed deeper, forcing his length as deep into her as he could go, filling her with his hot seed.

He fell to the side, pulling her against his chest, purring and growling in a way that might have been seen as possessive if a stranger was to look in on them right now, but it was in fact normal for a Turian in Rut to take a moment to simply hold his chosen lover, a tender and gentle side of the Rut that could sometimes lead to a permanent mating or even a child being conceived between Turians. But it seemed Shepard didn’t mind the moment of rest, panting in his arms as his talons lightly brushed over her skin and petted her. 

He caught the scent of blood and looked to see he had accidentally cut into her arm where he had been holding her wrists, tenderly he brought her arm up, a soft clicking sound coming from his mandibles as he held her close, curling around her protectively.

“I am sorry.” He said, his voice hoarse and gruff with Rut, but at least he could speak while they were like this.

“I’ve had worse.” She told him softly as she rolled onto her back to look at him. “I’m not angry.” She added and smiled as Victus lent closer and delicately lapped the injury with his tongue.

“Do you need to rest?” he asked as he began to trail kisses down her arm, though she could already feel his length stiffening up once again against her thigh.

“I told you, do what you want with me,” She repeated and Victus growled deep in his chest, “I’m yours.”

Victus would have to send Garrus a thank you package of some kind for this.


	4. Tarquin Victus; Mating. NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but Tarquin Victus will always hold a place in my heart, I nu know why but that Turian grew on me almost as much as Garrus.

Tarquin Victus; Mating. NSFW.

 

Anna woke first, feeling her mate’s warm body fall away from her and settle on his back, softly growling as his mandibles twitched as he was still lost in his own dreams as she rolled and snuggled back into his side, contact to watch him sleep and enjoy the peace while she lightly traced the scars on his body with her eyes.

The scars that would forever remind her of just how close she’d come to losing him on Tuchanka, watching him fall into the pit with the bomb, missing his hand by millimetres as she tried to grab him, only for Jack to grab her in her biotics and hold her back before she fell after him. Finding him in the wreckage when the smoke had cleared, clinging to life in a pool of blood had haunted her for weeks, even with Garrus’s promise he would keep her up to date with his recovery she had struggled to keep herself focused when alone and he had been on her mind when she’d one to face the Reapers in the final Push on Earth.

He’d been there when she woke up, legs, chest and part of his face bandaged up and being wheeled around by an equally bandaged up and smiling Garrus and together, they had healed, Tarquin having to relearn how to walk, though the damage to his legs would never truly heal and he was no forever reliant on a cane to walk, while she often suffered loss of feeling and control over her right arm due to the neurological damage.

It had been around this time that their respective parents had noticed just how close their children had become, though it wasn’t easy for the two High ranked officials to find a privet moment with their children during the healing process, Anna suffered vivid nightmares, so vivid and realistic that she woke up screaming most nights, and Tarquin suffered his own nightmares and had suffered days of being unable to feel anything below his knees, resulting in weeks of both parents being more focused on helping them heal than quizzing them about their love lives.

Eventually, they had healed enough to leave the hospital and within a week, they had found a nice privet apartment, moved in together and become suddenly very busy trying to find something to do.

It had been the Primarch who first caught them together, having tracked his wayward son down at last he’d walked in on them having dinner together. After having told his father that he planned to take Anna as a mate, Tarquin had seen his father’s jaw hit the ground for the first time in his life. Needless to say, her mother hadn’t been any better when she found out that her daughter had been having a sexual relationship with the son of the new Primarch since they have been teenagers and planned to marry him.

They had signed the papers, and on record she was now officially, Anna S. Victus mate of Tarquin Victus, a golden band around her ring finger to show every human she was spoken for and the matching band worn on a strong chain around Tarquin’s neck as Turians couldn’t wear rings of their fingers without them getting damaged or broken. 

But since Anna was not a Turian, her skin was taking much longer than Tarquin’s to heal and thus, they couldn’t fully enjoy the joys of mating beyond hours of gentle teasing and seemingly endless kisses. And so, the night before, she had stopped by to visit Chakwas and the good doctor had confirmed all her scars were closed nicely and she could, much to Anna’s delight enjoy the more intimate pleasures of being mates with a Turian once again.

She smiled, memories of those stolen moments and nights they’d had in the past drifting by her mind’s eyes and made her skin tingle as she remembered their first kiss the night they bumped into each other on the Citadel, gentle, tender and oh so sweet, the time he’d ‘kidnapped’ her from one of her mother’s social gatherings and they’d spent hours hidden in darkness, exploring each other’s bodies, their first real night of intimacy together on a mission to check reports of Batarian slavers on the Hanar home world.

Anna sighed softly and cursed her own vivid memory, while it helped her when she was alone and needed those intimate memories to keep her going, when Tarquin was right next to her it was torture. She could shake him all she wanted but he would never wake, he was a heavy sleeper, heavier then even Wrex who could sleep through a War zone. She could, if she wanted to, get up, shower, dress, make some breakfast, and watch TV for at least an hour before Tarquin even stirred.

She bit her lip and silently cursed herself as she remembered a morning when she had left Tarquin to sleep while she made breakfast, he’d snuck up on her from behind, pining her hands to the counter top and teased her for over an hour with his teeth at her neck and ears, driving her to her limits and back with words while he pressed his cock between her tights, grinding his length slowly against her dripping core, praising her each time she’d lost control until he’d at last had mercy and plunged into her with wild abandonment, claiming her one last time before duty at last reared its head and tore them apart.

“Anna…” She looked up at her name and Tarquin’s mandible twitched, his arm tightening around her back, smiling as she realized he must have been dreaming of her as a deep purr escaped his chest.

“I’m here Tarquin.” She promised though she knew he couldn’t hear her.

She leant up and lightly kissed his cheek, intending to wiggle free and go shower when she felt his lose grip on her tighten again, as if reading her mind and wanting to keep her close. Smiling, she carefully climbed atop him, pressing her already damp panties to his groin plating as she kissed his face mandibles and lips softly, smiling as his mandibles moved and tickled her face as she trailed her lips lower, kissing under his chin and down his neck, hearing his growl and feeling it through her own chest as his body reacted, his arms moving to hold her loosely against him as his plating started to open and expose his hardening cock.

“Anna…” Tarquin’s growl grew louder and deeper, making her breast bone vibrate as his hands gripped her tighter, she moaned feeling his talons lightly scrape again her lower back where the top she was wearing didn’t quite cover the skin, tingles traveling up and down her spine as his hands came to rest on her thighs and she worked her hips slowly over his cock, feeling the ridges catch and tug at the fabric of her panties as she rocked on his length, trembling a her panties soaked through.

Predatory eyes opened with a sharp gasp and Tarquin hissed sharply as he reached up, grabbing her hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth as she weakly grasped his shoulders feeling the fabric of her panties being ripped away by his free hand as he moved his hips against hers, sliding his talon around her dripping lips, teasing her as she clawed at his chest desperately. 

“So is this your way of waking me up from now on?” He growled against her lips as he licked at her neck and shoulder, “teasing me until I’m hard and then bathing me until you’re unable to walk?”

“Maybe it is.” She gasped, “Or maybe it’s my way of surprising you,” she trembled, arching as his talon slipped inside her. “Ah!”

“Surprising me?” Tarquin asked teasingly curling his talon inside her, scraping at her inner walls as she jerked above him. “You have something for me?” 

“Tarquin ple-Ah! Ah-a! Oh! - Please! I need- Oh…” she pleaded between moans as he teased her, feeling her insides try desperately to pull his finger deeper as she rode it. “Please!”

“Please what, Anna?” He asked against her neck, lightly grazing the skin there with his teeth, feeling her pulse against his tongue as he lavished her skin with his tongue, feeling her thigh tremble as she reached her peak again, “Tell me.”

“Claim me!” She gasped at last, bending her head back to give him better access. “Please Tarquin, no more waiting and teasing. Please!” she added, feeling his tighten his hold on her as he listened to her.

“Your injuries?” he asked. “No more pains?” 

“Chakwas assured me yesterday,” She nodded, “I’m healed, as much as I ever will be.” She told him, whining as he removed his talon and both hands came to rest on her hips. “I wanted to tell you last night, but you were so tired after dinner and I didn’t want to push yo-mph!”

Tarquin didn’t let her finish, instead pushed his tongue deep into her mouth as he pulled her down against his cock again, pushing inside her dripping pussy with a possessive growl deep in his chest, holding her there as her insides stretched and clenched around him, her whole body arched up against his as she struggled to hold onto his shoulders, tears slipping from her eyes after so long waiting for him and the extra sensitivity from her first two releases.

He rolled his hips, pulling almost completely out of her warmth before ramming back inside, moving her in time with his thrusts as she cried out around their kiss, trembling hands trying to keep some kind of grip on his shoulders as he pushed deeper and faster into her, breaking their kiss and trailing his teeth down her neck, no longer holding back the urge to bite and pull her skin with his teeth, searching for the perfect place to mark her.

He found it, just at the base of her neck right above her collar bone and with a near savage growl, he drove himself deeper inside her and bit down hard. Hearing Anna scream above him as his teeth held firm in her skin, her trembling fingers clutching his shoulders and back, as he moved her up and down his cock until he could feel her insides tightening painfully around his cock, hungrily clenching and squeezing for his seed before her bod gave out and Anna gasped out his name, her legs shaking as Tarquin pushed deep inside her pulling her down and holding her there as he filled her.

Slowly, careful not to hurt Anna, Tarquin released his hold on her neck, quickly covering the bite with his tongue to insure the mark never faded as Anna lay limp in his arms, weak hands clinging to him as he rolled them onto their sides and held her.

“Anna?”

“I’m ok.” She assured panting softly as she pressed her forehead to his. “Just… Need a minute…” she smiled and reached up to gently hold his face in her hand. “Thank you.”

“For you,” He smiled and gently brushed her hair out of her face, “Anything.”


	5. Septimus Oraka; Submission. NSFW

Septimus Oraka; Submission. NSFW 

The Consort had not bothered him with her written invitations to come visit to talk about his problems or sent him chocolates in the last month and she hadn't turned up on his door step any more. 

So, he knew that the warm body curled up beside him in his privet bed chambers on the Citadel, couldn’t be her. The skin was slightly cooler than an Asari and the soft tickle of hair against his arm told him his guest was in fact a human. 

He smiled and rolled, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her into a deep kiss, hearing her gasps into the kiss as his tongue slithered down her throat, thrilling at the control she so willingly surrendered to him like this, soft nails trying desperately to hold him as his own sharp talons toyed with her breast and scratched at her back and rear, teasing her raw hole there with the tip of one talon before forcing the length inside her, moving he against the stiff ridges of his cock as she screamed into the kiss. 

She whimpered softly as he released her from the kiss, only to assault her neck, biting and licking the already marked and bruised skin hungrily as she trembled in his arms, letting him do as he wished to her already frail body, things that she would never allow anyone else to do to her. 

Things the Consort have never allowed him to do to her. 

He rolled her over and pushed her down into the mattress, dragging his talons over her spine as she remained still under him and willing, letting him abuse her body as he desired, with a deep growl he grabbed her thigh and forced them apart, hearing her scream as he pushed the head of his thick hard length into her raw rear and then grabbed her hips and forced her to move back without pause until he was buried to the hilt within her. 

"You belong to me." He hissed, "No one else can have you. No one! Understand?" He added seeing her hands weakly clutch at the sheets beneath her as she struggled to form words to answer him. "Answer me Shepard!" 

"Yes!" She screamed as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips. 

"Yes what?" He growled softly against her ear as he bent and pressed his larger body against her back, suddenly releasing her hip and grabbing her throat tightly. "Speak up!" 

"Yes... General Oraka..." She gasped. 

"Good girl." He praised, rewarding her with a soft kiss to the cheek before he mercilessly pounded into her ass, relishing the screams and broken gasps and sobs as she jerked beneath him, her thighs glistening and trembling as he assaulted her body, pushing her into the pillow to muffle the last scream as he forced his seed into her burning rear and her thighs became coated in her own climax once again. 

A commlink bleeped loudly and ruined and he growled deep in his throat, he'd watched her turn hers off so that mean that the interruption was his fault, something she shouldn't have to deal with when they were alone like this, indulging in their own passions. 

Gently, he pulled his still hard length from within her and rolled to lay on his back, tenderly pulling her close to his side as he reached for the still bleeping comm. "Oraka." He said without checking the caller ID. 

~ "You sound relaxed." ~ The Asari witch said with a smile in her voice and he growled deeply, tightening his hold on Shepard as she looked up at him. ~ "Have I interrupted you with someone?" ~ 

"How dare you call me after the insult you gave me." He snarled. "Delete my number Witch. I have no desire to fall into your lies again!" 

~ "But my love." ~ She urged softly, ~ "I called to ask for forgiveness! I was wrong, so very, very wrong to hurt you that way, to use your loving nature as a pawn in my own selfish ways... Please forgive me..." ~ 

"Never." And with that he crushed the comm in his hand and throw the remains into the wall. "Witch!" 

"Her loss," Shepard said, reaching out and gently took his face in her hands. "You don't need her Septimus, she only wanted your credits." 

"All she wanted was my credits," He repeated softly, leaning into her hands and lightly pressing his forehead against hers, "She isn't worthy of my love. I don't need her. I don't need her." 

"Good," Shepard smiled, "Now, you know the rules." She said with a chuckle, taking out a pair of restraints from his draws. "You left your comm on so now it's my turn to use you." 

Oraka smiled, "Alright my love. But remember, if they aren't tight enough I will break them and then you're mind again." 

"Oh, these are something special lover," She assured, "I tested them." 

"On who?" He asked, letting her tightly lock the cuffs around his wrists and the head board. 

"I bet Wrex that if they broke he could have a new shotgun. Took him a week to admit they were unbreakable by Krogans." She smiled straddling his cock with her soaked pussy, bathing his hard cock in her cum as he arched up against her glorious warmth. "I didn't tell him they were for restraining you while I ride your cock all night." 

"Such a devious little lover I have." He growled as she slowly worked her pussy over his cock. "And such a tease." 

"You could have had me on my back already if you had turned the comm off." she reminded, digging her fingers under the thick plates on his chest and lightly stroking the thin skin beneath as he arched up and trembled. 

He couldn't help but whine as she mapped his body the same way she had time and time again before, forcing him to endure her feather light touch and tormenting his aching cock with her pussy, driving him wild with need until he'd so often broken the cuffs and claimed her once again, encouraged by the delightful moans and screams as he pounded her. 

But at the same time, his heart swelled and beat with new life, if submitting to this goddess every now and then meant he could keep her at his side forever, permitted to ravish and claim her at his every whim, then so be it. 

He wouldn't let the Asari Witch blind him again, he didn't need too. He had the greatest gift a Turian could ask for.


	6. Saren Arterius; Indoctrination (Rape). NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one, came to me after a very strange dream, so I apologize for the strangeness. I may do a small story to go with this one, I'm not sure yet. I'd have to work out a few details.
> 
> Warning, this is a Rape, so if you nu like it. skip or don't read.

Saren Arterius; Indoctrination (Rape). NSFW 

"Still such a fire in you." He praised, his free hand one hand petting her white hair as she glared at him, teeth locked deep in the skin of his hand and what little remained of the broken mouth guard. "Now, now my pet, there is no reason for that horrid look on your face. I wouldn't have to put a guard in your mouth if you didn't bite though them so often." 

She snarled through her mouthful and he sighed, forcing her mouth open with his free hand and removed his trapped hand. "I beg your pardon?" 

"I am not yours!!" She snarled at him and if she could have, he knew she would have slashed his face with her newly formed clawed fingers, but the cable like restraints that had fused with her wrists kept her from doing that, feeding the swarming nanites inside her with the needed information to finish upgrading her into the perfect fusion of Organic and Machine as he was. 

"Maybe not yet. But soon you will be upgraded as I am and together, we will serve the Reapers." He assured, putting a new guard back in as a surge of energy went into her body, forcing her to jerk and pull at her restraints as Sovereign began another attempt to upgrade her. 

Despite the past weeks of being captive aboard Sovereign, she was still fighting him and the upgrades Sovereign had been trying to bless her with, but despite her protects and the verbal refusal to accept his ways, Saren knew she was slowly succumbing and soon, she would be his. 

Sovereign had allowed him to have her, an added reward for his service in helping the Reapers arrive in the Milky Way and while the Organics were fighting, they were slowly falling and succumbing to their doom, giving Saren all the time he needed to torment the trapped Commander with how quickly the worlds were falling, even with the resistance of some Organic races. 

It was taking longer to upgrade her because unlike him she was resisting it, refusing to accept the changes to her body that were being made without a fight, suffering through hot and cold flushes as she recited verses from her people's Holy book or some other verse that kept her fighting until Sovereign's greater will overcame hers and she would fall silent and unmoving as the cables and wires snacked around her body, melting into her skin with ease now that she was out of it. 

A few more sessions and Commander Anna Shepard would no longer be human. 

She would be his. 

 

It took almost another month before she stopped biting his hands when he touched her face or changed the guards, though she still cursed him out every chance she got, a sign Sovereign had kept his promise to leave her free will unchanged, it was that fire that made her so attractive to him, that burning star that made her so much more fun to torment when he came to her cell, tracing his talons down her body as she was upgraded. 

She fought his advances at every turn and after Sovereign landed on a world to rest, He went down to her cell again, only to find she had found a way to struggle free of the cable restrains, leaving her wrists, back and feet bleeding profoundly as she unleashed an electrical strike on him, striking him with enough force that had he not been upgraded, his neck would have snapped. 

He smiled and lashed out at her with his own mix of Biotics and electric currents, slamming her back into the wall easily as she had tried to charge him, that same burning fire in her eyes as they fought in the cell that had been her prison for the last three months. His skilled and honed strikes against her jerking and forced movements, making the air electric with their combined power until Sovereign had grabbed her once again with cables and forced her back into the wall. 

The fight had been enough to give him a pleasant tingle from his upgrades, as it always did when he'd fought her before, but it had been a huge strain on her still raw and incomplete body, she was panting heavily and despite being restrained she was still trying to attack him, he could see the pain behind her eyes showing she was still clinging to that Organic side of herself refusing to accept the changes bestowed upon her. 

"I see you still refuse to accept the gifts your Upgrades give you." He chuckled, striding over to her as she pulled at her restraints as he lifted her chin with his talon. "Such a pity, if you had accepted them fully, you might have stood a chance. but not to worry, I can teach you how to use them." 

"Bastard!" She snarled at him, pulling against the restraints as a cable from his body detached and coiled down his arm like a snake. "I will never accept this!!" She hissed and he felt a surge go through her body before she unleashed another electric charge against him, but this time it was much weaker due to the lack of energy she had. 

"You were spared death only because I allowed it Shepard." He told her as the cable from his body coiled around her neck and then pushed into her chest, breaking skin easily. "You should be grateful, my pet-" 

"I would rather be dead!" She snarled and again the surge came back, this time enough to do more than burn his skin., and dislodge the cable from her chest for a second or two. "I belong to no one!" 

Saren chuckled and shook his head. "You have no place outside this cell without me Shepard," he growled, flaring his mandibles as he grabbed her throat, knocking her head against the solid wall behind her. "You belong here now Shepard. With me. You belong to me. And the sooner you accept that, the easier this will be for you." 

"Never." She snarled, struggling against him even as her sore limbs and body begged for some kind of rest. 

"You will accept your gifts Shepard, either willingly, or by force." He smirked and flared his mandibles, pulling her into a deep, bruising kiss, sending a powerful surge into her from the cable at her chest, while his free hand ripped what remained of her armour from her hips and forcefully rubbed at her dry core. She resisted instantly, struggling to turn or twist away from him as she tried to break free, only to have her body betray her mind, reacting to combined stimulations from his Biotics and touch in ways she refused to accept where her own. 

Shepard whined and choked into the kiss, disgusted by her body's betrayal as his talons slid deep into her body, reaching places that made her feel dizzy and light headed as he slowly pulled back from the kiss, relishing the sight of tears rolling down her face as he leant in and licked at her bloody neck, sharp teeth cutting the skin with ease though there was little bleeding now and rather than causing her pain she felt pleasing tingles and pleasure, leaving her trembling under his touch. 

"Stop it!" 

"You may say no Shepard." He smirked, removing his talon from inside her, "but your body betrays you." He said forcing the barbed head of his cock against her now wet lips. 

"N-Mph!!!!" She tried to say, only to be cut off as he leant in again and forced her into another kiss, pushing his barbed length into her tight core. 

She screamed into the kiss, choking for breath as he forced his tongue down her throat, feeling the pains of his cock ripping her insides repeatedly as the cable in her chest continued sending surges around her body, forcing her body to enjoy the pain as if it were of her own desire. 

Her body didn't resist Saren, squeezing and clenching tightly around him as her mind fogged from pain, responding to the stimulations despite her own disgust leaving her with no strength to fight back as he raped her, choking around the kiss as she tried to find some escape, some ability to pull free of her restraints, but her body refused to obey her will as Saren forced a stronger surge into her body as he growled deep in his chest and released her from the kiss, sharp teeth moving down and ripping at her neck and shoulders again, relishing the screams as his length ripped the delicate skin inside her body. 

She knew she was crying, she could hear the tears hissing and crackling away against the hot cable at her neck as they flowed from her eyes but she refused to just let this happen, she forced herself to focus, to make some part of her body listen to her own will. She couldn't control her limbs while they were restrained, but she could control her own desires. She wouldn't give Saren the joy of bringing her to her limits, she would not allow herself to be claimed by force like this, she wouldn't let this break her! 

She didn't want this. She didn't want Saren. She didn't want this. Over and over she repeated it in her head, this wasn't her will. This wasn't her desire. This was his twisted sickness. 

She felt his length pulse inside her, he was close but she refused to let herself enjoy it, Sovereign may have been able to indoctrinate her body and allow Saren to control it, but she still had free will, and that meant she could fight him mentally, at least for a time. She felt the surges from his cable increase over her body, his hand tightening around her throat with a deep warning growl and she gritted her teeth tightly, so tightly that her gums bled as she fought to keep her focus. 

She didn't want this. She didn't want Saren. This wasn't her will. This wasn't her desire. This was- 

~ "You can't resist forever." ~ Saren told her and Shepard felt him grab the last of her control and shatter it with one final surge, this one forced directly into her mind. 

It hurt. It hurt beyond words and it broke her focus, leaving her unable to fight as Saren brought her to the edge and the dragged her over with him, filling her burning insides with his seed, dragging a pained scream from her as he roared over her. 

"Yes!" He snarled, eyes brightly burning as she hung, shaking and trembling against the wall twitching from the lingering surges and the Upgrades Sovereign was forcing on her still. 

"Bastard..." She hissed weakly, "… Kill you..." She added. 

"I think not," Saren smirked gently petting her hair, "You will get use to my desires in time, my pet. In time." 

"Never." She hissed. 

"We shall see." He said, pulling out of her with a pleased hiss as she whimpered. "Soon, all the Galaxy will fall to the Reapers." He told her, lifting her face with his talon. "There is no rescue coming for you Shepard. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you will warm to me." And with that Saren left the cell, leaving her alone in the dark as Sovereign continued her upgrades. 

 

(Bonus scene.   
Because I'm not leaving you guys to think I'd leave Anna in the care of Sovereign and Saren.) 

The cell rocked, rumbled and groaned around her, cables coming lose and releasing her without pause and she hit the floor hard as something made Sovereign roar out in pain. 

She stood and snatched up her armour, redressing herself in it and grabbed a sheet from a table nearby to cover the rest of her body as she leant against the wall for support feeling the huge Reaper that had been her prison and jailer for the last two years rock and vibrate violently. 

She stepped back into the shadows as Saren and a platoon of Geth raced past her, snarling out orders to take down the Commander of the Normandy. 

The Normandy...? But Sovereign destroyed that ship when she was captured. Didn't he? She hissed and forced herself to keep moving, blocking Saren from her mind as she had learnt to do over the months, it would keep her hidden form him for a time. 

She followed her feet, the faint memory of being dragged here so long ago leading her back the way she'd come in, staggering at the corridors rocked and trembled. 

~ "Where are you pet?!" ~ Saren snarled. 

"Nowhere you'll find me." She hissed back feeling the will to move grow stronger as she moved further and further away from her cell. "I will not sit and wait any more." She added, feeling strength returning to her limbs and clarity reach her mind. 

The more Sovereign was hurt, the less control he held over her body because she retained the will to fight him, and Saren couldn't hunt her down if he was trying to fight off the Normandy's attack. She smiled and the stumbling became a determined walk, then from a walk into a job and then a full out run, the sheet falling from her shoulders as she went. 

"Saren!" a familiar voice snarled and she skidded to a stop as she saw a familiar blue armoured Turian at the air lock. "Give us Shepard!" 

"Such a fool Vakarian." Saren snarled and lashed out with his Biotics, "She belongs to me now!" He snarled as the Geth swarmed the Normandy crew. 

Shepard growled and lifted her arms, splaying her fingers as if typing at a console, she couldn't control the Geth the way Saren did but she could shut them down and make them stop moving, she also knew how to play hell with Saren's focus, even if it only lasted a few minutes and in the past, had left her unable to fight back when Saren came to torment her. 

He knew she was there instantly but when he turned to snarl at her, Garrus fired a shot and knocked the indoctrinated Turian aside then taking shots at the Geth as more flooded in. 

"Shit...!" She hissed and staggered, falling to her knees as Sovereign's cables came at her. "Fuck!" 

"Shepard!?" Garrus yelled up, seeing her stagger. "Shepard are you alright?!" 

"Little help!!" 

"Liara!" Garrus yelled and the Asari nodded. 

"Jump Shepard!" Liara called and she obeyed, feeling the comfortable hold of Biotics catch her instantly and lower her to the ground where a familiar huge pair of arms lifted her up and carried her away from the fire fight. 

"Aim... his chest..." She hissed between pants "Tell Garrus... Saren... chest... it's... His chest..." 

"Shhh, hush now kid. We got ya." Wrex assured, "We got ya." 

For the first time in two years, Shepard allowed herself to relax.


	7. Warden Kuril; Possessive. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, since so many of you wanted to see this guy, and since this was the idea that struck me. HERE! Have it to enjoy and mentally scare you all for life!!!
> 
> Enjoy and if you nu like, you guys have idea, type them up! Make a prompt, this is my work and if its not what you like, go find it else where.

Warden Kuril; Possessive. NSFW 

As the Warden of Purgatory, Kuril had seen almost all the Human race had to offer of its supernatural beings, several having passed through the cells of his prison and it had been through them, that he had learnt there were five Succubus who ruled known space. 

The older four were highly territorial, two of them having made their homes on vast well-established colonies, one in Council Space and the other out in the Terminus Systems, the other two, apparently slightly younger but no less territorial, were also far apart from each other, one working for Cerberus and the last in the Alliance. 

The youngest Succubus, only in her second decade, was free to wonder the territories of her elders, apparently because of her young age, she did not need to settle in a set location as her elder sisters and mother did as she hadn't yet grown into her abilities, apparently a Succubus had to mature into their true ability and until they did, it was safe for them to take on a lover or lovers. 

He had been pleasantly surprised to learn that Turians were not affected by a Succubus's draining effect to the same extent as a human, in fact, only Asari, Quarians and Salarians were known to suffer any ill effects when mating with one. And he had been quite amused to hear that the Succubus all referred to the Asari Consort as a whore with a severe case of Nymphomania. 

And how had he come to learn of such a thing one might ask? 

Well, having the youngest Succubus number was a bonus. 

After a chance meeting during a prisoner transfer, he had woken up with a dull ache in his groin plates from a night of wild passions and since then, he'd been hooked. 

She broke every rule he had set down from lovers, stealing the control from him with ease and she had no shame in making him submit to her, even going as far as modify certain areas of his armour to vibrate seemingly at her mental command just to torment him when he was on duty, letting the vibrations torture him to the edge before she'd appear, laid out on his bed twirling a pair of cuffs around her fingers or sat on the edge of his desk, fiddling with the controller of the vibration settings cranking it up to full before she would disappear and lead him on a merry dance of 'catch me' before she'd let him have any control over her. 

It was a game to her, a means of testing just how far she could push Turians until her fancies took her elsewhere, she'd told him time and again that no matter what he thought or felt for her, she was not going to stay with him forever, he would die years before she even reached maturity and she made no secret that she held no true feelings for him beyond the most basic need to satisfy the premature need to have a good cock between her thighs. 

But until she left him, Kuril considered her his own. And he was furiously protective of her. 

Something she knew and loved to use against him in her own twisted little ways. 

 

"I'll be there." She was saying over the comms as he reached his room, "No I am not telling him. Because he doesn't own me, lover. Let him hear me, I only come back because he has the bigger cock of the two of them. Oh please, Pallin is too much of a gentleman to ever be so forceful." She was saying and he growled deep and low in his throat at the name of another Turian on her lips, "Oh please Miranda, you think I can't tell when a man wants me? I may be younger than you but at least I have the enjoyment of more than one size cock." She said and he paused outside the bed room, catching the scent of her on the air and the scent of that perfume she wore just for him. "HA! Jacob can't even get his cock up when he's around you, you'd have to give him something just to make him hard." 

He pushed the door open and found her with her back to him as she went about her habit of reorganizing his data pads, talking to the older Succubus on her hands free set while her long white hair swayed just above her hips, he realized she was in nothing more than her panties then, he couldn't see the straps of her bra or the faint marks of her stockings. 

She'd been waiting for him. 

"Oh? So you're finally going to find a good Alien? I have a few for you to try out, just to prove they can be good." She smiled, he could hear it in her voice. "I'd recommend Kuril, but I know you hate being pinned, so I'd say someone like Pallin would suit you better. Trust me, he's a sweet, kind, and hmm, that tongue of his... drove me wild first time I let him kneel for me." She chuckled. "Heavenly Miranda, trust me, no other race can push their tongue that far inside you and make you scream. Though if I do turn you to Turian cocks, you'll have to make your own harem, I'm not sharing mine." 

He forced himself not to snarl, but he must have made some sound because in the next instant those green eyes of hers were focused on him with a sickly-sweet smile as she sat at the edge of his bed, watching him. "Or I could give you the names of a few Drell I know? They have this trick with their skin, each kiss leaves you feeling slight drunk, but god it's worth the dizzy spell when you come down from it and believe me, when they lack in ridges, they make up for in thickness, one time left me aching for weeks, even Kuril didn't fill me that good." She said with a wink and he snapped, slamming the door shut with enough force the crack the frame as he marched over to her. "Got to go, I pissed the Warden off." She said before tossing the comm away. 

He didn't let her speak, instead forcing his tongue deep into her throat as his talons ripped the panties from her body, plunging a finger deep into her core as she clawed his armour. Swift fingers ripping the locks open and tearing it off as he forced her down into the bed, free hand roughly groping her breasts as she arched into him, sharp teeth scraping at his tongue as he pulled back, just enough to toss the heavy chest plate of her armour aside and grab her wrists, pinning them above her head with his handcuffs as she whined, pulling at the restraints in frustration when he pulled away from her. 

"Kuril. Uncuff me." 

"No." He said, "I'm not letting you control me after that insult to me." 

"Insult?" She asked coyly, "My Dear Warden, I merely speak the truth, your cock is good to me, so think and so long, but it's nothing compared to the fat girth of a Drell when they are fully erect. Mind you, I haven't tried seducing a Krogan yet, so I might have to correct that statement later." she added. 

He snarled and back handed her across the face. "Do not think I won’t resort to my own tricks to claim you, Anna Shepard, I will not have you comparing me to the filth of this Galaxy when you are in my bed and in my Prison!" He snarled seeing the red mark bloom over her face as she looked at him in stunned silence. "While you are in these walls, you belong only to me!!" 

A smirk formed on her lips, "Is that so? Well, Warden Kuril let's see just how good you are then," She said and relaxed back into the bed, letting her thighs fall open for him, "I'll make you a deal. Use my body for your pleasures tonight and if by the end I am left feeling like I just spent a night with my entire harem, I will stay with you until you die. However, if you fail to leave me aching for more, if you leave me less than pleased. I will leave Purgatory and never return." 

"You lie." He hissed though his cock grew harder at the thought of it. 

"I do not." She assured, "I would cross my heart if my hands were free." She added, "I give you my word as Succubus, if you can please me the way my harem does, I will disband them and renounce all my other lovers for you until the day you die." She said again this time, leaning up and lightly pressing a kiss to his lips before falling back down into the bed sheets. 

"Come now, Warden. You have until the morning to impress me enough that I stay here, locked in your bed until you are too old to please me any longer." 

He snarled and claimed her lips once again, forcing his tongue deep into her throat as he forced his still armoured groin against her dripping core, grinding the smooth plating against the weeping entrance as her body trembled beneath him. If she thought he would be merciful and surrender to his desires easily she was wrong. He would not let her control him this time, no, he had to control her! He had to make her yearn for him, desire only him! 

He toyed with her for well over an hour, talons scratching her breasts and back as his forced the smooth armour of his groin against her pussy, dragging those sweet moans from the throat as his teeth bit and scraped her neck, eventually he relented, removing the armour that restrained his aching cock as she lay basking in an afterglow of her second climax, he moved swiftly, straddling her face and forcing his ridged length deep into her mouth as she choked and gagged around him, screaming as he punched his talons into her core and scratched at her inner walls with the tips of his talons as he fucked her throat, using one thumb to tease her swollen clit as she jerked and struggled under him, forced to take it all as he teased her pussy into the third orgasm of the night, forcing his seed into her throat, giving her no choice but to swallow before he pulled out of her hot mouth. 

"Bastard," She spat at him only to gasp as he lashed the tip of his tongue over her clit, "Ah! Kuril!" 

"I'm not done with you yet." He hissed and slowly dragged the flat of his tongue over her raw pussy, from base to head and then without warning, forced his tongue inside her, using his mandibles to keep her spread open wide as his talons found her rear and now over sensitive clit again, forcing her hips to jerk and thrash as she was forced to endure his torment. 

"Fuck... Ah! Oh Fuck! Yes! Ohhh-nah! There-Right there! Ohh please... please! Yes!" She screamed as his tongue reached that sweet spot she'd felt him hit so many times before. "Ohh god! Ohhh yes! Yes!" 

He felt her insides squeeze his tongue and smiled as he was rewarded with her sweet cum, letting her jerk her hip as the last of the cum came out and then, without pause he lifted her hips and spread her rear wide. 

"Kuril? I-Ah!!! Ah! Warden!!" 

"Shut up and take it," he snarled pushing the head of his hard cock past the tight entrance of her rear, forcing his way inside her until he was sheathed, allowing her a second to prepare before he moved again, like before he pushed fast and hard into her, leaving her no choice but to accept his control over her as he fucked her rear, ignoring the scent of blood that tainted the air as she screamed and cried in a mixture of pleasure and pain around his length. 

He spilled inside her as she sobbed his name, ripping his length from within her and pulling her thighs apart with ease and with a deep primal growl, thrust his cock inside her pussy without hesitation, savouring the tightness and warmth that clung to his cock, the way that her walls hugged and clenched at his ridged length, so snugly fitted inside her as he began a piston like thrust inside her, claiming her lips once again and tasting the hints of himself in her throat as she whimpered and sobbed around the kiss. 

At last her reached his limit and broke from the kiss as his hot seed filled her one more time, his body spent and his arms weak, he barely had the energy to undo the cuffs before his world went black. 

 

When he woke, he was alone. 

The sheets were stained still, but everything that had been hers was gone... 

Kuril hissed and forced himself to get up, only to realize to his own horror, he couldn't move his legs yet. 

"Shepard!!" He snarled out. 

"I told you what would happen if you failed to impress me," her voice told him and he turned, seeing her leant against the door frame, a disinterested look upon her face as she waved him good bye. "Enjoy life Kuril, you just lost your Friday night fuck mate." She said, lifting up the case she had packed and walked off, "Bye!" 

"Shepard get back here! Shepard?! Anna Shepard come back!! I command this station! I am the Warden! Shepard!!!!!"


	8. Lantar Sidonis; Sweet. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, Sweet, and the only idea that came to be for Lantar Sidonis since despite the ways you can kill him in game, he seemed the kind of Turian who needed a little more loving than what he got. So here you go.

Lantar Sidonis; Sweet. NSFW 

He gasped and threw himself up from the bed, clutching his chest as the movement jarred his forever damaged plates and made it difficult for him to breath for a few moments as he searched his surroundings. 

Large room, filled with his things, his weapons, his armour, soft blankets and pillows around him, making it easier for his now thin and weakened body to settle and sleep, the soft smell of Palaven herbs and lotions lingering in the air. Soft humming from eth walls around him, the ship was moving again and on the bed side table, a softly glowing light to keep the darkness away. 

He sighed and fell back into the pillow behind him. Just a nightmare. Just a very vivid nightmare. 

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked, turning the lights up to a slightly brighter setting, letting him see her in her night wear. A shirt that was far too big for her but hugged her shoulders enough to stop it falling off her thin frame. 

"Nightmare." He said, reaching out to her and lightly pulled her into his arms, needing to feel the warmth of another close to him. She didn't resist, and when he allowed it, she moved to settle more comfortably in his arms, resting her head on his shoulders and drawing small patterns on his chest. 

He smiled and gently ran his talons through her hair, thinking back over how he could have been so lucky and so worthy of her. 

Anna Shepard, Former Commander in the Alliance. After a huge fall out over something he never cared to ask about, she had gone off radar and vanished, only for Sidonis and several other team mates of Archangel to find her during a Slaver Raid on Omega. 

She had been found unconscious, naked and beaten, so tightly restraint that the boss had been scared to cut any of the restraints from her, fearing the rest would tighten and kill her, it took the team five minutes to free her, but it had felt like a life time and seeing the way she'd struggled on the recovered tapes had been enough to keep the team from crowding her when she first woke up. 

Sidonis and Garrus had been in the room with her, Sidonis having been preparing the bed for a human when Shepard began to stir and despite her weak state, had tried to push away from Garrus, he needed only to say her name and she recognized him instantly, clinging to him as if he would vanish the minute she let go and for several hours she'd just cried, unable to do anything else as she recalled the events that had led to her capture by the Batarians and how she ended up on Omega. 

Cerberus had captured her first and for eighteen months, they had tormenting and tortured her, trying to learn how to think as a Prothean as she did, but their methods had ruined Sheppard's memories and pushed her already frail mind over the edge. They had managed to undo the mistake, but it left Shepard weak and unable to respond to them and so they had left her to die and without proper medical care, Shepard's memory had failed her and she had forgotten many things. 

She knew who people were, but she failed to recall how she knew them, despite how much she tried to remember, she could tell you how to work and gun and she could clean them, but she had lost the stance and ability to hold one herself, and she couldn't remember how to handle a sniper rifle either. Eventually, however reluctantly, Garrus had accepted he could do nothing to help her regain the memories she had lost and contacted everyone from her old crew to let them know. 

Anna Shepard was just a normal woman now and while the news had hurt, no one forced Shepard to go back to the Allaince and she chose to stay on Omega, where she could hide from Cerberus. Garrus couldn't take her home with him, but without help, Anna would have easily been trapped in a slaver ring again and thus, Sidonis had offered to let her stay with him, his apartment was close to Afterlife so he was close enough to get to Aria for help is Cerberus came for Shepard again and he was also far enough away from the Base to keep Anna safe if there was an attack there. 

And that had been the start. 

Slowly, Sidonis had come to enjoy having a woman around the house, she was neat and tidy to live with and she was skilled at cooking a range of meals, most of which he could take back to base and share with the team and she was a talented artist it seemed, making a small income on selling landscape and portraits under her assumed name, Anna Sidorian. 

Garrus visited often with news from the old Normandy Crew and while at first Sidonis thought the older Turian had something for the Commander, he learnt that Garrus's apparent love for the woman was little more than sibling affection, as he had fallen head over plates for the Quarian crew mate, Tali. 

Soon after realizing that, Sidonis also began to notice that Anna often tried to stay up late at night and wait for him to come home and when he did come home later than he thought he would, he often found her curled up in his bed, clutching one of his shirts with every window and door in the apartment locked tightly and double bolted. When he asked why she did that, she admitted she was afraid of being taken by the slavers again, so much so that she was relaying on Garrus's advice that if she stayed were Sidonis could always find her and keep anything locked tight, she would be safe. 

"Sidonis?" 

He blinked and looked down at her as she gently poked his nose plate. "Yes?" He asked and gently caught her finger in his teeth. 

"I asked if you were hungry. I'll make your favourite stew." She said smiling and leaning against him, "You know, before you go..." 

He sighed and tightened his hold on her, he did have a mission coming up and it would take at least three to five days to complete, meaning Anna would be alone for those nights. 

She hated being alone. "I'd take you with me if I could, babe. But this mission was big and I couldn't live with the thought I got you hurt." He explained, gently nuzzling his face into her hair, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo, strawberries and a gentle hint of cherry. 

"Can't Garrus take someone else along?" She asked and he smiled. "I don't like being alone." She sighed, clinging to him lightly. 

"I know Anna, I know. But I can't just leave Garrus hanging. He needs my help." Sidonis said, "Besides, if I go on this mission, he promises he won't ask me to go on another mission all next month." He assured, sliding a hand down her back and lightly squeezing her rear. "Won't that be nice?" 

She smiled and blushed lightly. "I thought we said we'd wait until after missions to enjoy ourselves?" She said gently wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Well, I wasn't in any state to shower you with affection last month and I have only just started to sleep right." He smiled, leaning in and gently brushing his mandibles over her cheeks. "So it seems only fair that before I leave I at least make up for leaving you so neglected." 

"You'll contact me everyday right?" She asked, moaning softly as his hands slipped under her night shirt, filed talons lightly toying with her nipples as he pushed her down into the bed, tongue softly snaking over her throat and neck as his teeth scraped lightly at her neck. "So I know- Ah!" She gasped as he ground his hips against hers. "You're coming back?" She finished. 

"I promise." Sidonis nodded, already groping at her breasts and lightly biting at her neck. "And I thought you weren't comfortable not wearing something under this shirt?" He said searching down her body with his free hand and found nothing covering her body under her nightshirt. 

"I," She began a blush covering her cheeks as his talon stroked and teased the edges of her core, "I wanted to try, ah! Try and get- oh god, Sido-mph!" she tried to explain only to be cut off as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, smothering her words with a kiss as she squirmed under him, her arms trapped above her head in the fabric of the night shirt, she could free them if she tried, but for the moment she was too lost in the pleasure to think of it. 

He would never restrain her tightly. He couldn't make her feel trapped, but Anna had promised that as long as she could move, she didn’t mind him pushing her down into the bed and holding her against him, so he made sure she could always pull away from him, though at the same time, he made sure he had a firm hold on her. 

He pushed his talon deep into her core, feeling her arch up into him as he released her from the kiss, bending his head lower and trailing his tongue over her neck and then slowly circling her nipple as her hips jerked, trying to meet his thrusts as she freed her arms from their fabric restraints, clutching his cowl as he suckled on her nipple. 

"Sidonis... Ah! Oh please! Please..." she gasped out panting as he teased her breasts. "Please..." 

"Please what my sweet?" He asked against her skin, curling his talon just that little bit and scraping the inside of her core lightly. "Tell me." 

"Please... don't tease me..." She pleaded, trembling beneath him as he slowly pulled his talon from within her and moved to hover over her, the head of his ridged cock lightly pressed against the warmth of her core, "Please, Lantar, not tonight." She added spreading her legs wide for him. 

"My first name?" He asked smiling as he pushed against her, not enough to enter but enough to stretch her open for him. "You me that bad?" He added as she arched and clutched his back with trembling fingers. 

"Yes..." She breathed and he nodded, pushing into her with one jerk of his hips, growling deep in his throat as her inner walls squeezed and stretched around the ridges of his cock. She was so blissfully tight, so warm and oh so sensitive from the minimal teasing. 

She trembled and gasped under him, weak nails clawing at his back and sides as she took his length, they'd done this before, but usually he had teased her for hours, leaving her slick and stretched for his cock, so it hurt less when he claimed her. 

He wanted so badly to listen to teh voice in his head that said he should just pin her down and pound her into the bed, but she deserved so much better than that, so he waited, letting her body adjust to being so full before slowly pulling back and then pushing back in, starting slow and easy as her body clenched around him tightly, gasped moans and broken pants escaping her lips as she tried to move on his length. 

"Please... please...!" She gasped, tears slowly sliding down her face as he began to move faster, talons dragging red lines over her body as his tongue lavished her neck. "Lan... Lantar please! M... More!" She gasped. "Please...! Ah! Ah! Please! Please!" 

"Are you sure?" He asked against her neck, "I don’t want to hurt you..." 

"Please..." She begged again, clutching his shoulders. "Please Lantar... please...!" 

He couldn't deny her. 

Carefully, he brought her face to his and against caught her lips in a deep kiss, muffling the sweet, sweet moans and gasps as he began to move faster and harder within her, throwing his control out the window as he held her against him tightly as he fucked her. She clung to him desperately, trembling and shaking as her body bounced and rocked against his, helpless to fight as her insides burned with need, stars began to go off behind her eyes, clinging him as her body began to shake with the building orgasm. 

He felt her come over his length, bathing his ridges in her warmth as she went limp under him, he forced himself to slow his thrusts, ignoring the need to keep pounding her, letting her calm down from her high as he held her, releasing her from the kiss as she panted and clung to him with weak, trembling hands. 

"Lantar?" 

"Shh, shhh, its ok babe, I got you." He assured. 

"You... you didn't...." She panted. 

"I can wait for you," he promised, lightly nuzzling into her neck, pushing slowly in and pulling slowly out as she whimpered. "Are you hurt?" he asked. 

"Please..." She pleaded and weak hands pushed at his shoulders, trying to roll them so she was atop him. He nodded and rolled them and gently stroked down her back and sides to her hips, slowly helping her move over his length as he began to move faster again. "Ahh-ha-ah!" 

"Shhh, shhh, shh," he hissed softly, "I got you babe." 

"Si-Sidonis! Ohhh god! Ah!" She panted, shaking as she felt his cock pulse inside her and then with a deep purring growl, he pushed deeper than he had before and pumped his burning seed into her, filling her with all his worth. 

He held her in a lose embrace as she panted above him, her body shaking weakly even as he pulled the soft blanket over them, one hand lightly brushing through her hair while the other loosely held her waist. 

"Anna?" he asked as the panting faded. "Did I hurt you?" 

"I'm sore." Anna admitted, "But, not in a bad way." She added with a gentle smile as he held her close.


	9. General Corinthus; Stress NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Kaiden/Shepard Fan. sorry!  
> Also by this point in the games, I would like to think that maybe the crew of the Normandy were close enough to just be themselves and enjoy the weird habits and childishness Anna Shepard has.

General Corinthus; Stress NSFW 

 

The number of the dead just kept going up. 

No matter how much work he did, how many times he tried to protect his men, they just kept falling. And then Garrus Vakarian arrived and the numbers steadied just a little, but it was enough to give him hope they could somehow save their home. And then, just as hell came down upon them. Commander Anna Shepard arrived with her rag tag team and within an hour, she had managed to drive the Reapers and their Husks back, pulling the tired and weakening lines back into the safety of their bases and setting her doctor her work helping them heal and rest. 

She had been everything Garrus said she would be, brave, smart, strong, unwavering and unbreaking under the massive stresses of her mission. She grabbed the falling reigns of control from the broken leader ship, pull them tight and spirits bless the woman, she gave them the focus and the resources she could spare and gave them hope. 

She'd grabbed Garrus in a hug when the fighting had at last stopped and told him if he ever did something so stupid as start a fight with eth Reapers without her again, she would tell Tali everything about his chocolate weakness and leave him tied up in a big pink bow for the Quarian to find as a gift, to which Garrus had told her if she did anything as reckless as running head first into a fight with a Brute all by herself, he would ask Kasumi to dress her up in 'the baby blue and white number and make Wrex call you Baby Annie'. 

Garrus had ducked the punch but he didn't move fast enough to avoid the back slap that sent him face first into the table. Liara sighed while Joker called out he was owed more credits as they laughed and Corinthus felt glad that the woman was on their side. 

He knew from Garrus's reports that Shepard had no idea what personal space was, but he was still amazed at how physical she could be when she was off duty, she enjoyed being 'petted' Garrus told him and while he had at first thought the other Turian was joking, he witnessed for himself how easily the Commander seemed to calm after a large argument with Councillor Sparatus via the vid comms and thrown herself onto a sofa Liara had been using, Liara without missing a beat, had started to lightly rub at Shepard's shoulders and back of her neck. 

Within ten minutes, the Commander was relaxed, so much so that she had proclaimed she was not moving from her spot until dinner time or there was an attack. 

"Told you she liked being touched." Garrus chuckled. 

"I'm part cat," Shepard called over them whined as Liara wiggled free. "Hey, kitty wants more pets." She said trying to reach after Liara only for the Asari to slip free of her fingers. "Liara..." 

"Kitty will have to ask someone else nicely, I have reports to do." Liara chuckled. "Though if you keep it up you might wake up with kitten ears and tail again." 

"Spoil sport." Shepard huffed, "Garrus, Liara won't pet me." she whined and threw a paper ball into the air a few times. 

"I can't make Liara do something she doesn’t want to do." Garrus reminded from his place, "Ask nice and I'm sure someone will take over petting duty." 

Shepard huffed, "Wrex would pet me." 

"Wrex would also carry you around like a Kitten all day and hold you still while Tali braided your hair." He smiled and Shepard hissed playfully. "Don't make me get the water." 

"Meanie." 

General Corinthus smiled, they behaved like children around each other but he would be a poorly trained Turian not to see that they were in fact using the childishness to help calm their own nervousness and fears from the battles they had faced and would face again at a moment's notice. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky. He still had so much work to do and so many lives to find out if they were fit to stay on duty or needed to be in medical longer, whose families he had to call and whose partner he had to inform was now a widower. 

He jerked from his work when a hand lightly shook his shoulder and he shook his head. realizing he was alone in the room with her he struggled to find words. When did he fall asleep? How long had he slept? 

"Calm down," the Commander stated and placed a steaming mug of Turian herbal tea down beside him and a hot bowl of Dextro-friendly stew. "Garrus said you liked strong tea with your stew so I raided the kitchen for you." 

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, taking the drink and half draining the cup. 

"Five minute." She smiled, "You've been so deep in work you missed two minor attacks and a meal." She added as he began to eat. "Garrus got cooking duty and don't ask me how, but Victus got Sparatus to release more funds so we can go get the Krogan to help us, so the death tolls should start turning more to our favour again soon." 

"That's a relief. I'm getting tired of seeing the death toll going up against us." 

"I think we all are sick of seeing that." Shepard huffed lightly, "And You need to rest, Victus told me you haven't slept at all since this started." 

"I can't sleep, not when I have so many people to call and inform of their losses." He said, then paused as she tapped her comm link. 

"EDI, make with the fancy fast text and help Corinthus with the notification of loved ones and families. Then get the numbers of the dead and add them to the wall." 

~"Yes Commander."~ EDI answered. 

"There, now you can take a nap. And don't argue with me, I will carry you to the dorms and make you go to bed if I have too." she warned. 

"May I at least finish my drink first?" he asked with a smile. 

"You have five minutes." Anna said, "then I'm going to drag you to bed and sit on you until you go to sleep." 

"I thought that was only for people you liked?" He asked smiling as she looked stunned then when he nodded towards the kitchen she growled playfully. 

"Oh, Garrus Vakarian you are so getting gift wrapped for Tali." She promised. 

"So you did sit on Udnot Wrex to make him stay in bed once?" 

"More than once," She admitted, "And Garrus is no better, Tali and I had to tag team him once just to get him out of the main battery and to his bed." 

"That bad?" Corinthus asked finishing his drink. 

"He was muttering calibrations in his sleep." She smiled, "So General, want me to walk you to the dorms or do you want to hear more stories of your Reaper Adviser for black mail?" 

"I think I can handle a few stories about Garrus's adventures with the Great Commander." he admitted. "If I can ask one last question before we leave." he added. 

"What's that?" 

"Did Garrus really walk in on you when you were dressed as a cat?" 

"Oh, he did more than walk in on me," Anna chuckled with a small smile he recognized. "But that little fling didn't last, he'd handsome but he and Tali started talking and I knew I couldn't compete." she sighed and he followed her down the hall ways of the ship. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I guess you Turians don't the issue with loyalty when it comes to courtship, but Humans have this rule that when you court someone, you don’t play around with others, at least old-fashioned humans still hold to that rule. Me I'm more a try everything at least once kind of girl. So when Garrus and I had our fling it was just that to me and him, a onetime stress relief after a shitty mission. I told Kaiden when he started chasing my skirt that I could be a good girl and play by his rules, so when he courted me I stayed away other men." She sighed and paused at her door keying in the code. "Biggest mistake of my life, I couldn't even look at another man without him getting jealous." 

"Sounds like an awful place to be," Corinthus said smiling as she waved him in. 

"It was, but I’d promised and so when I found him on Horizon after Cerberus brought me back, I thought we could try to make things work." She sighed again and shook her head. "Again that was a mistake on my half. Kaiden hated me and turned me down, so I threw the promise out the window and I went back to the real me." 

"You went back to Garrus?" He asked. 

"No." She shook her head, "Garrus was a spoken for man and my number one rule was always that I would never go after a taken man, Tali made it clear as long as it wasn't going on when she was around I could at least tease and flirt with Garrus and that helped me get over Kaiden. Then I met Thane and we came to an understanding, same kind I have with Liara and Wrex. But we never got as far as Garrus and I did." 

"So you've only had a Turian lay with you in bed?" he asked with a proud air. "A Human woman who likes Turians, never thought I'd be lucky enough to meet such a woman myself." 

She chuckled. "I've had my share of men, General. And besides Kaiden, all of my men have been none Humans." She assured. "But I guess my need for constant petting and physical contact from others threw the poor boy off, or maybe that was just me admitting I didn't care what race my sexual partners were, as long as they were willing to play the dominate one when in bed with me." 

"Would it be rude to ask if you were planning on me being in your bed at some point tonight?" The General asked with a soft growl. 

"Maybe." She admitted with a smile, "After all, I'm only good at getting men to chase me into my room, then it's down to them weather they ravish me or just spend the night snug-mph!" 

He didn't let her finish, walking her back so she was pinned between the wall and him as he kissed her, stealing the control from her as she returned the kiss, trembling as his hands searched her body for ways to undress her swiftly as her own hands searched his armour for the fastenings. 

"Safe word?" He asked after slowly pulling away from the kiss, pulling the shirt from her body with a tug and ripping the fabric of her bra as he groped her breasts. 

"Reapers." She panted, pulling at his armour as he nodded and released her arms to help remove the armour. She smiled and wiggled free, using his distracted state to dance out of his reach and move further into her room. 

She didn't stay free for long, no sooner had he removed his chest armour, he gave chase and grabbed her wrist and twirled her around lightly, pushing her against the fish tank of her room, one arm behind her back, the other braced against the fish tank glass. His trapped her there, his hips pressed against her ass and his lips over her neck as she pushed back against him, trembling as his free hand slipped under the waist band of her pants and rubbed slowly along the damn spot of her panties, growling softly against her neck as he pushed her harder against the cold glass of the fish tank. 

"Tease..." She whined softly as he teased her through her pants. 

"Oh, don't you worry," He purred, "I'll give you what you want, but first you need a little warming up." 

"I'm not made of glass..." She whimpered as he bit harder at her neck and shoulder, her legs shaking slightly as his talon rubbed her clit through her panties. "General... please!" 

"I know," He assured, "But not all Turian cocks are the same, I don't know if Garrus told you, but there are three kinds of cocks with our race." 

"Smooth, Ridged and-ah! Ohh god! Barbed!" She nodded, gasping as he pushed her panties aside and plunged his talon deep into her rippling pussy. "Oh please...! Please...!" 

"Patience my kitty." He told her, dragging his claw slowly down the inside of her pussy, not enough to cut her but enough to leave her aching from the pleasant burning it left inside her as he licked along her neck. "If I fuck you now, I'll rip your soft pussy open and hurt you and that isn't nice." 

"Ahhh! Oh god..." She panted, trembling as her body squeezed and hugged his talon, desperate for more. "Oh please...!" 

"Shhh, pretty kitty," He hissed softly, releasing her wrist as he reached up and groped her breasts, "I'll treat you well, but I don't want to hurt you." He reminded biting at her neck and shoulder again. 

She moaned and trembled as her body gave in, squeezing and clenching around his talon as he continued to tease her, slowly withdrawing his talon as she weakly clawed the glass, feeling his lower armour fall to the floor and slowly press his thick cock against her glistening pussy. 

Her eyes widened, not only was he thicker than Garrus had been and longer, in place of the hard ridges that Garrus had meant to block any of his seed from leaking out of the womb after mating to insure he sired a child with a female Turian, Corinthus's length was covered in rows of sharp barbs, made to scrap out any lingering seed from another male and help insure his seed went deeper into a female Turian to increase his chance of siring. 

"Still want me?" He asked, lightly nibbling her ear. 

"God yes!" She trembled. 

He smiled, "Good," he nodded and pulled her away from the fish tank and down to sit in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, catching her hips before she could impale herself on his length. "You're still too tense," he explained as he held her hips, forcing her to move slowly along and over his length, bathing his cock in her warmth without letting her go down on him. 

She moaned and gasped as the barbs pulled and caught her skin, wiggling and trembling over his length, further teasing herself as he moved her, leaving her panting and aching as his tongue circled her nipples and breast as she clung to his shoulders, nails weakly clawing his hide. "Corinthus... Oh god! Fuck..." 

The second orgasm came quickly and Corithus smiled, feeling her body go limp in his arms as he lifted her up and then pushed her down into the mattress, pushing the head of his cock into her slowly as she arched up, weak hands clutching his arms as he pushed inside, inch by inch until the first barbs were inside, dragging into her inner walls and scraping lightly as her body squeeze and clenched around him. 

"Fuck... So tight." He hissed, against her neck as her body hugged his length so tightly. 

"Corinthus..." She breathed trembling as he pushed the second row of barbs into her, her body stretching wider than ever to let him in. 

"Almost," he promised and then with a deep growl, he pushed the last of his length into her and forced himself to stay still as she trembled and shook under him, whining and mewling weakly as he licked at her neck, trying to sooth the pain. 

"Fuck... ohhh god... please..." She panted. 

"You remember our Safeword?" He asked wanting to be sure before he moved. 

"Reapers." She nodded. 

He nodded, holding her shoulders as he slowly began to pull out, feeling her body arch and squeeze around him as the barbs dragged along the inside of her pussy, sending tingles of pleasure and pain throughout her body as she moaned and gasped struggling to form words or thoughts as he moved within her. 

He pulled her into a kiss, moving his hips faster and harder into her as she adjusted to him, her insides squeezing and hugging his length as he moved, weak hands clawing at his shoulders and back, whining and moaning around his kiss. 

Slowly he moved faster and harder into her, feeling the heat build around his cock as she moaned under him, shaking from a mix of pain and pleasure as he claimed her, licking and biting at her neck and shoulders until her body stiffened and squeezed tightly around his length as he pulled back, the coppery scent of blood reaching his nose. 

"Anna?" he asked forcing himself to still. 

"Don't stop." She pleaded weak fingers clutching his arms. "Please... please don't stop..." 

He nodded and began to move again, feeling her body squeeze and hug his length tightly as he chased his own release a few moments longer before pushing deep into her and spilled his seed within her, holding her close as her body jerked and trembled around him. 

She held on to him as her body came down from the high, a soft murr-like sound leaving her throat as he lightly ran his hands over her back and head. 

"Will you be ok?" he asked softly. 

"Yea," She nodded, "Just, need time," She explained, nuzzling at his neck softly. 

"Sorry I hurt you." He apologized. 

She chuckled and lightly kissed his neck. "Don't be," She smiled. "I've had worse."


	10. Executor Venari Pallin; Safety. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This directly follows the Succubus Anna segment we see in Warden Kuril's oneshot, since Pallin is a by the book rule boy and Kuril is a mean ass rule breaker, I figured it made sense to have Anna a Succubus in both their shots and thus this was born.

Executor Venari Pallin; Safety. NSFW 

He opened the door to his apartment and paused, second coat hung on the coat rack, travel bag at the end of the hall near the spare bed room, the washer on a full spin cycle and set to dry after wards, the floors mopped and the shelves polished. 

Someone was in his home. 

He caught the scent of familiar perfume on the air and smiled. "Little Succubus?" He asked. 

"My Friday Night fuck lucked out," She said and he locked the door behind him, following his nose to find her lounging on the sofa of his living room, the TV playing a local news report quietly. "I hope you don't mind me staying here for a few days?" 

"Do I have a choice?" He asked smiling as he went to the kitchen and poured her a drink. 

"Aww, Pallin, don't you enjoy my visits?" She whined softly and he chuckled, bringing her the glass and sitting beside her, seeing her dressed in a soft blue silk pj's, covering her whole body. "Or, has my Handsome C-Sec Executor finally found a woman who is more bewitching them me?" 

"Not so lucky." He assured, as she moved to lay over his lap, letting him hold her as she sipped her drink. "May I ask why you are covered so much tonight my love?" He asked, knowing she usually only covered up when she wasn't in the mood, or when something had marked her skin 

"My Friday Night got clingy." She huffed softly. 

"I thought you liked clingy?" He asked, smiling softly as he tightened his hold on her, "you like it when I hold you like this don't you?" 

"Oh I do and I love the snuggling we do when we are in bed." She chuckled, "But you my lover don't demand that I think only of you when I am alone, desire only you when I am in the mood for games, to stay locked up and chained in your bed. That fool thought he could please me the way my whole harem does. He failed, but then again, I don't need a possessive sod in my bed." 

"Did he hurt you?" Pallin asked and she nodded, undoing the buttons of her silk top to show ugly blue and purple bruises and raw terrible cuts marking her soft pale skin. "Anyone I know?" he asked, gently looking over the raw bite marks over her breasts and shoulders lightly tracing a deeper gash in her right side with his talon. 

"No, but these cuts and bruises will heal and so will the rest of my body." she assured softly. 

"Do you want me to help you apply lotion?" He asked, lightly pulling her close and gently kissing the raw skin around her neck, feeling the deeper claw marks in her back and over her shoulder blades. "He really went at you." 

She shook her head. "I applied an old remedy my mother taught me, it helps. But really, I wanted to come and treat you with a little reward after I heard you caught another Gang Lord." She sighed doing up her top again and gently rubbing his cowl. "Now, be a dear and let's not talk about him anymore? Please." She asked. 

He smiled and nodded, "Very well, how about instead we stay in watching movies and enjoying a few drinks before bed? Will that please you until tomorrow?" 

She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder. "That's a perfect plan." She smiled. 

They sat watching TV for hours, quietly enjoying each other's company as they drank lightly, her hands lightly petting and stroking his arms and chest while his fingers softly trailed random paths down her arms and sides, until her breathing began soft and relaxed. He smiled and quietly turned the TV off and carried her to his bed room, gently laying her down and tucked her in, taking time to undress and slip into a pair of lose bottoms before he slid into bed beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist as she rolled over and snuggled close to him. 

 

When he woke up she was still there, still sleeping soundly as he watched her, gently running his blunted talon through her hair and lightly pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, pulling away from her quietly and headed to the kitchen. He hadn't had the opportunity to make her breakfast in a long time and while she always told him he shouldn't, she was hurt and he felt it only fair that he do something to try and make her feel better about not being able to treat him. 

He'd found out she was a Succubus completely by accident, having saved her from a rapist when she was much younger and from there, they had come to an understanding, he would allow her to come by his apartment when she was in the area and shelter there when and if she needed safety or just a place to rest and escape the life of a succubus and in return, he asked that she be modest when visiting and not turning him into a mindless slave for her pleasure. 

So far, their relationship had been strictly one offs, he wasn't part of her harem and she didn't count him as one of her regular lovers, but when she came to him, she came willing to play by his rules and let him control their time together and according to Anna's mother, that was a sign of utter and complete trust on Anna's part, allowing someone else to control her during their time together meant that Anna didn't feed from him, she didn't increase his desire for her. It was all genuine desire and the fact she didn't feed from him meant she was not gaining strength. She left him weaker than she came to him. 

When he asked Anna why she did that, she'd admitted that it was because he made her feel safe, something no one else had ever been able to do and it felt wrong to feed on his desire when he gave her so much already. 

So, Pallin took the chances he had with her to treat her like the lady she should always be treated as, from making her breakfast, drawing her a bath, pouring her a drink and holding doors open to letting her redecorate his apartment to suit the yearly Succubus gathering when it was her turn to host the event and spending vast credits to fill her craving for soft toys, silk pjs and fluffy socks for bed. 

He chuckled softly, several dozen boxes of those fluffy socks were in the spare room along with most of her spare and back up outfits, usually, she slept in there, but some night she would let him hold her. 

"Dose my nose lie or did you make me chocolate chip pancakes with honey?" Her voice asked as he moved into the master bed room, finding her sat up waiting for him, rolling a pen over her fingers. 

"And a glass of fresh grape fruit juice." He nodded with a smile as he placed the tray down over her lap and left her to eat while he set about choosing what he would be wearing for the day. 

"Do you have work?" She asked. 

"Just a meeting this afternoon with Councillor Sparatus about security." he assured, "But then I have the whole of Sunday, Monday and Tuesday off." 

"So I can stay with you until then?" She asked smiling as she finished her meal and drink. 

"If that is your desire," He nodded smiling and taking the empty try away. "Do you need anything else?" He asked. 

"Hmmmm, you covered in honey?" she suggested. 

"Anna." He scalded lightly, "You are hurt." 

"I can handle you my lover," She smiled. "As long as we go nice and slow." She assured. 

"Are you sure?" He asked wanting to be sure he was welcome before he began anything. 

She nodded, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling as he joined her on the bed again, his arms sliding around her waist as he nuzzled into her neck, licking softly at her neck as he lay over her. He was careful and kept his heavier weight off her as his hands stroked and petted her body, slowly pushing the silk from her skin as her skilful fingers tracing delicate lines down his neck, back and sides. 

Pallin was always so gentle with her, never forceful or demanding, he never restrained her either, but he knew exactly how to make her body ache and tremble for him, like right now, he used one hand to lightly toy with her clit while the other oh so gently dragged across her lower back, all the while he lavished her face and neck with soft kisses as she clung to him. 

"Pallin..." She whined and rolled her hips up in his groin plating. "Please..." She begged softly as he slowly kissed his way down her neck and shoulders paying extra attention to the many cuts and bruises he found on the way down her body. "Please..." 

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, my love," He purred softly, slowly kissing his way over her navel and hips. "Don't you worry." he assured lightly trailing the tip of his tongue down over her swollen clit as he spread her open, lightly tickling her with his mandibles as he lightly ran his tongue over her bruised opening. 

He teased her, lightly swirling his tongue around the opening before slowly working his way inside her, purring deep in his throat as her walls hugged and clenched around his tongue, hungry trying to milk his tongue as she fisted the sheets above him, moaning and panting breathlessly as he worked her body. "Ahhh...! Ohhh god! Pallin...!" She gasped as stars erupted behind her eyes. 

When she caught her breath again, he was over her, gently teasing her sore lips with the head of his cock, growling softly as he pushed slowly into her, going inch by inch as her inner walls clenched his smooth length. 

"Ah! Pallin... Oh god...!" she cried, clawing weakly at his arms. 

"Too much?" He asked. 

"No!" She gasped clutching him tightly. "No... please, don't stop." She pleaded, "Just... Slowly...?" 

"For you my love," he purred, nuzzling into her neck and continued to slowly inch his way inside her, "Anything." 

She arched up into him as his smooth length filled her aching core, the lack of ridges and barbs making the fit even tighter and almost smothering as he began to move at a relaxed and calm pace, gentle and slow thrusts drawing the sweetest moans from them both, passionate kisses and drawn out petting slowly building until he at last moved faster within her, holding her against him as her body jerked and trembled against him, unable to hold out against the passionate assault and she clung to his shoulders, calling his name as she fell over the edge into her second release for the morning. 

He smiled and slowly withdrew from her, holding her secure and safe as she came back from her high, pressing his forehead against hers. "Are you alright?" 

She smiled and weakly and kissed him. "You treat me too well." She said. 

"You need someone to treat you like a queen." He chuckled. 

She chuckled. "Well, say the world and I can dethrone the Council and make this my home, claim it as my palace and then make you King." 

"Now Anna," he growled softly, "That is not the behaviour of a good girl." 

"Oh Pallin, my Pallin, I never said I was a good girl." She laughed, "But I am a very good Succubus."


	11. Lorik Qui’in and Lilihierax - Sharing. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one bit me and it bit me hard. literally I got a red mark from this one!

Lorik Qui’in and Lilihierax; Sharing. NSFW 

 

She was everything he could desire in a lover. She was smart, loving, flexible, honest and spirits bless her, she let him be himself with her, he didn’t have to control the growling in his throat around her, he didn’t have to restrain his wondering hands or keep himself focused on her face when they spoke. 

She was late home tonight but he'd expected that, he'd arranged it. He needed her to be late, so he could arrange things for her return and then give them the whole night to enjoy their time together. She came in just as he finished and he was on her, arms around her waist, lips at her neck and face and she surrendered to him. She let him pull her unto their room at night, tossing their unwanted clothes aside as he claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss as he trapped her between his arms and looping a pair of hand cuffs over her wrists and hooking them onto a low hanging chain he'd set up earlier. 

"Mine." 

"Yours." She nodded breathlessly, lightly tugging at her cuffed hands. "Plans for me?" she asked letting herself kneel on the bed, keeping herself steady so she didn't strain her shoulders. 

"Only if you agree, my dear," He smiled and began to nibble and bite at her neck. "My love, my mate, my Rose of Winter." He praised with each kiss and gentle nip. 

"Such praise," She moaned, pressing herself against Lorik as he stroked and petted her body. "What do you want?" She added and he laughed against her skin, clutching her close as he continued to pull and tug her clothes from her, grinding his already burning plates against her core. "Lori-Hey!" She gasped as he draped a thick cloth over her eyes. 

"I want you to be happy and satisfied." He purred assuring as he kissed her softly, tying the blindfold off. "And I have noticed lately that you have gained an admirer." 

"Oh?" She asked, whining as he pulled away from her as he peeled her thermals from her thighs, then he was behind her, one hand over her neck and the other snaking its way down her body. "And who would this admirer be?" 

"Lilihierax." He purred into her ear as he nibbles the lobe, sliding his talon deep into her willing body as she arched back into his chest as her body shook and trembled. "He's been watching you, admiring you, wanting you... He even came to me a few days ago." 

"He came to see you?" She asked, trembling as his hold on her neck tightened just that little more and his talon moved deeper inside her. "And?" 

"He asked if he could join us, as a third to our Mating." Lorik smirked and she gasped, her inside quickly growing slick as he curled his talon within her. "Would you be willing to let him join us, my dear?" He asked as her body clenched and hugged his talon hungrily, trying to pull him deeper as he withdrew the talon lightly. "Your body seems to agree." 

"Ah! I would," She gasped, feeling his talon tip tracing her dripping lips. "When's he next free for the night?" she asked. 

"So eager," Her mate chuckled with a deep growl in his chest, she heard him lick his talon clean of her flavour before something else caught her attention, a third presence in the room she'd not sensed before. "Thankfully, being head of the station gives me certain, perks shall we say? Such as choosing when others have to work." He added. 

Before she could speak again, he took her lips in a deep kiss, but nothing he did could mask the second, gentle pair of caressing hands that came to rest on her hips, or the delicate nip of Turian lips against her thighs. She moaned into Lorik's mouth as he petted and stroked her front, her body shaking with anticipation and pleasure as a rough tongue traced and lapped at her core before slowly working its way inside her, shallow at first and then snaking its way deeper. 

"Sounds like she likes you Lilihierax." Lorik chuckled as he slowly broke the kiss, bending to lick and bite her neck as she leant back against him, straining just that little too much against her restraints. "Anna?" 

"My should-ah! Oh stars...!" She whined and moaned as Li's tongue brushed against that one spot so deep inside her no human could reach it, sending a wave of heat over her body. "Oh fuck.... A-ha!!" 

Lorik smiled and with a light click, she fell back into his arms, still cuffed but not hanging form the hook anymore, but he didn't let her stay lose, lightly holding the cuffs up against her chest as she wiggled and twitched between the two Turians with no real desire to leave them as her body was overcome with heat and stars exploded behind her eyes. 

"I told you she was delicious." He purred as Lihihierax lapped up her flavour like a cat at the cream, soft hands gently petting her thighs as she enjoyed the moment's rest they gave her. 

"I have to admit," the bare faced Turian smiled, as the blindfold was tugged lose and slowly removed to show his face. "I never thought she'd say yes." 

Lorik laughed and she smiled, laying back against Lorik's chest as he lightly clicked the release on her cuffs, "I'm hardly innocent Lihihierax, or did you think you are the first one to ask Lorik to share?" 

"Someone else beat me here?" The bare face asked, gently catching her wrist in one hand and softly kissing the red marks that had formed where the cuffs had been, while Lorik wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"No." She smiled, "I had a thing for Garrus but he was quick to get serious with Tali so I left him alone, then I came here and met this stud of a Turian, we got to talking and drinking and," She chuckled as Lorik lightly squeezed her breasts, "Well, let's just say he learnt I can be very flexible and open minded, just so long as he doesn't ask me to wear a collar." 

"Oh?" Li said with a soft purr as she began gently stroked down his cowl. 

"She hates the feel of anything around her throat for too long." Lorik chuckled, gently drawing his tongue over her pulse. "But she loves being bitten," he added with a deep growl as she reached up and cupped the back of his head, fingers brushing the thin skin just below his cowl. 

"Not that I don't love the petting, but I doubt you two are comfortable sitting around naked and hard while I'm laying naked between you." She said spreading her thighs as both gave a deep throatily growl, "Smooth, Ridged or Barbed?" she asked Li. 

"Ridged," Li admitted and Lorik chuckled. "Are you sure you can handle two of us at once?" 

"I've handled Lorik during his Rut and he's got double ridges." She smiled and lightly pulled Li up by the cowl, kissing him softly. "I can handle two of you." She assured. 

The talking stopped after that, mostly because she and Lihihierax where locked in a kiss while Lorik enjoyed the show before him, feeling her move over his and Li's already throbbing cocks, teasing herself into a second climax over their lengths, knowing that her body would be more relaxed and make the duo penetration easier for her. Slowly, he moved back and then with one swift thrust of his hips buried his length deep inside her, pausing as she clung to Li's shoulders, her insides already squeezing and clenching tightly around his ridged cock, desperate for more. 

"Ready?" He asked lifting her thigh and Spreading her wide Li held her hips to keep her thrashing and hurting herself. 

She managed to weak nod, already her insides were burning with pleasure, Lorik smiled and caught her lips in another deep kiss as Li's teeth latched on to one hardened nipple as he pushed up inside her, stretching her wider and wider the deeper he went until she could feel the head of his cock was pushing against her womb wall, leaving her breathless, trembling and lost in ecstasy. 

She couldn't have said stop even if she wanted to, the feeling of being so full, so stretched and so vulnerable between them both was beyond any fantasy she could think of, Lorik never failed to meet her sexual needs, but now, having a second Turian deep inside her, moving in near perfect harmony with her mate and driving her body into such a mess of weak, trembling moans and gasps for some kind of way to praise them... 

Stars she hoped this was going to become a long-term arrangement. "Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh-fuck! Ahhh!" She cried out as her body surrendered for a third time that night as they moved faster within her, the thick ridge of Lorik's cock forcing her insides the spread and then tighten while Li's longer length continued to push up and against the wall of her womb each thrust from them both left her feeling like they were trying to drag their fill from her body leaving her shaking and eager for more. 

"Cum for us lover, one more time." Li smiled against her neck and she arched up into him as his teeth found her skin biting at her racing pulse as Lorik's own teeth found her shoulder. Their movements becoming erratic and out of rhythm as they chased their own release. Li finding his first, pushing deep into her womb and filling her with his hot seed moments before Lorik's cock burned hot inside her and pumped her full. 

 

When Anna came out of her haze, she was nestled between Lorik and Lihihierax, but they had switched places, now Lorik was in front of her and Li behind, she felt a soft but pleasant burn in her lower body, but nothings that would make her regret what had happened. Lorik's gentle lips softly kissing at her face and lips as Li gave a soft purring sound, his own hands slowly stroking and petting her body and taking in her scent as she knew Lorik often did after sex while committing her body to memory, though tonight it seemed he was willing to just rest and let Lihihierax explore her body. 

"Too much?" Lorik asked between soft kisses. 

"No." She assured softly, "Just... new." She smiled. "Can we keep him?" She added. 

Lorik chuckled. "Are you satisfied with him?" 

She smiled. "Fuck, yes." 

"Then we keep him." Lorik smiled.


	12. Joram Talid; Wet Dream. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joram Talid, He hates humans, that is made perfectly clear in the Games.  
> But no one, and I mean no one, is immune to wet dreams and wanting that one person they can never have.  
> So instead of a physical romance, Joram gets to be tormented with wet dreams and nothing else.
> 
> am I evil yet???

Joram Talid; Wet Dream. NSFW 

}~ She was his. 

She belonged only to him, no one else could have her. 

Her body was his to do with as he pleased, dragging his claws down her hips, teeth at her neck and shoulders as she struggled against the cuffs that trapped her in his bed, begging, pleading and screaming his name as he pushed his barbed length mercilessly within her heated walls, claiming her for himself easily as she begged for more. 

She was perfect, her body fit him so well and she let him have total control like the loyal slut she was, willing to do anything for his cock and his praise. 

he filled her with his seed, but before she could find words and any sense, of control she might want, he was over her, and forced his length deep into her throat, fucking her hot mouth with animalistic brutality as she gagged and choked on his cock, tears spilling down her cheeks and she was forced to hold on for his next release. 

So close, so wonderfully close, so very, very close... ~{ 

 

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* 

Joram shot up from his bed, growling and searching the room only to groan and throw the alarm clock across the room with a feral growl as the familiar burning ache burned beneath his groin plates and he forced himself to stand and head to the showers. 

 

}~ "Deeper! Deeper please! Please! Fuck me harder! Oh please!" She begged as he pounded her against the wall, hands pinned above her head as he bit at her breasts, leaving her covered in his bite marks and claw marks as he pumped her full of his load. ~{ 

 

He forced himself to stay quiet as his cock shot his burning load against the cold tiling of the wall. The same as he had done so many nights and mornings these last few months when time allowed. 

Quickly washing the tiles down to stop anyone who might visit thinking ill of him, Joram Talid growled and finished his morning shower with a dark mood, trying to chase the images and lingering desire for that woman, that damn woman out of his mind. 

 

}~ "Don't you want me, Master? Am I being punished for something?" ~{ 

 

He hated himself. 

All his life he had been against Humans, he spent his younger days making the lives of human children hell, he was kicked out of C-Sec for his behaviour towards a Female officer and he was proudly known as the number one anti-human campaigner. He deliberately shook down the Human owned businesses and he made sure to make the employment of humans a deadly gamble for anyone who did go against him. 

And yet, a Human had saved his life. A female human had saved him and despite the charges against him for the shake downs and the loss his campaign suffered, he found himself unable to forget that one human woman. She had saved his life and then vanished from it within a few short minutes. To others it was a blessing but to him, it was the biggest insult. But the biggest, most insulting part of it all? 

He found himself dreaming of her! A Human! A lowly soft skinned, weak human woman haunted his dreams and left him on the edge of madness, forcing him to chase the lingering scent of her in his dreams to bring himself some release. He should have felt ashamed, disgusted and dirty for such fantasies of her, but instead, he found himself feeling excited and aroused by the thoughts of her, sometimes to the point he had to stay in the cold shower for over an hour, arguing with himself for feeling such foolish feelings. 

The worse part? 

He didn't even know her name until he heard it in passing from the Vakarian family after they had stopped by one of the many, many small clinics and shelters to tend the injured members of all races after the Reaper invasion had been stopped. the woman who haunted his dreams, leaving him shaking and trembling for her touch was none other than Commander Anna Shepard, the First Human Spectre, saviour of the Council and now, she was the saviour of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. 

Joram had also heard that the Commander was still comatose and struggling to find her way back into the world of the living and there was no way for him to get into the room she was currently resting in. 

The reason? 

She was being tended to from the safety of Councillor Tevos's chambers. The only room of the three Councillor's that had remained in any state to be usable, surrounded by those closest to the Commander and the elite units of all races. 

There was no way for a known anti-human, xenophobic, bare faced Turian like himself would get near the great Commander Shepard and thus, he was forced to suffer the dreams, the tormenting lingering feelings of her lips on his cock, her hands weakling clawing his back as he fucked her into the wall or against his desk.


	13. Councillor Quentius; Spoilt Rotten. NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, since my life right now is being shitty right now, I decided to try and channel the negativity into something positive and work on my stories. Here is my attempt to do that with my NSFW Moments with her series starting our dearly beloved, easy going and pleasant Councillor Quentius and his moment with Anna Shepard.

Councillor Quentius; Spoilt Rotten. NSFW. 

She was quick to learn that her young lover was something of a very giving soul, she needed only to look at something that she liked and a few days later, it would turn up neatly wrapped up in a small ribbon on her bed or on her desk. She couldn't help but smile at the gestures, despite how many times she told him she didn't need him to always buy her such wonderful things all the time, he still took the time to spend money on her gifts and treating her like a princess. 

He would just smile and tell her she was worth all he had and more, so she took every chance she could to return the favour and tonight was the perfect chance, her lover was going into his Rut and that meant he would lock himself away from the rest of the Citadel and come to her for safety from the string of whores who might come his way. 

She'd bought the perfect dress, black silk with golden lining and a delicate clasp behind her back showing off her natural cleavage and only just covering the tops of her thighs, so she opted not to wear panties or a bra, knowing that they would likely be ripped apart by her lover as his Rut often made him far more aggressive in bed. 

She smiled and went about carefully lighting candles and dimming the lights ready for her lover's return home. 

 

He hated working when he was close to his Rut. It was as if someone took the hands of a clock and purposely made ever second feel like a minute. 

He hated it. 

Sighing, he pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment smiling as he realized his lover was visiting. He froze as the warm scent of Palaven's Candles and burners reached his nose and he smiled as the stresses of the day began to fade to the back of his mind and a familiar ache formed in his groin. 

"All this just for me?" He asked, removing his coat and letting the mood of the room ease his still working mind into a more romantic mood. "What's the occasion?" He added to his question locking the door of the apartment. 

"Someone has to spoil you at some point." She said with a hint of amusement colouring her sweet voice as it came drifting from the bed room, "And we haven't had much time to ourselves recently." She added as he made his way down the hall. 

"So you'll be staying with me until my Rut is over?" He chuckled, lightly pushing the bed room door open. 

The sight that greeted him made the blood rush to his groin, his mouth turned dryer than the Palaven deserts and the urge to simply jump on her and claim her was almost too much to resist. 

She had laid herself on their bed, her back against the pillow and her thighs spread just enough to let him see the glinting lips of her pussy as she slowly fingered herself, her natural scent mixed with the huge floor standing candles from his home clan and he could just make out the smallest shade of red to her lips, making the sight before him even more mouth-watering. 

The door to the bed room closed and locked behind him as he approached her, removing his gloves and then ripping the shirt from his body as he came closer, stepped closer and closer to her, the belt to his pants giving a small clatter to the floor as he undid it. "You know me too well, lover mine." 

“I do, but that is one of the many reasons I enjoy your Rut." She smiled as he climbed atop her, catching the wrist of her hand and pulling it from within her, long tongue snaking from his lips to lick her fingers clean with deep, possessive growl. She smiled and used her free hand to pet his cowl as he ever so gently drew her fingers into his mouth, mindful of his sharp teeth as he gently trailed his tongue and teeth over the delicate skin as his cock ached to be buried with in her. 

"Perhaps reward my love?" He offered and slowly pulled his cock away from her pussy, smiling as she whined and whimpered at the loss. "Shhh, shhh, not to worry my beloved Anna, you'll have my cock soon. I promise." He assured softly trailing his lips and tongue down her neck and shoulders, pausing to kiss each breast before continuing down to her naval and then down to her glistening pussy. "Let me reward you my love, for being so good to me." He said before spreading her thigh wide and slowly drew his tongue over her pussy from base to tip, teasingly flicking the tip of his tongue against her swollen clit. 

"This is meant to be... ahh! About you... Ohhh! Ohhh Quentius... Ah!" She tried to say, fisting the sheets of the bed as his rough tongue lapped at her aching core like a starved animal, kissing and licking her lips as if it were her mouth, the room soon echoing with long, drawn out moans and broken pleas for more as he ravaged her. 

"Quentius... Ah! Oh lover... Oh please..." She gasped her thigh trembling under his talons as her insides milked hungrily at his tongue her body shaking all the more as the tip of his tongue brushed that sweet, sweet spot only he seemed to know how to reach and pushed her into blissful release, "Ahhhh!" 

He purred and hungrily lapped at her offering, catching every drop with practised ease and savouring the sweet taste before pressing a gentle parting kiss to her clit as he worked his way back up her body, he reached her neck and smiled against her skin as she bent her head back for him, gasping as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her. "Say it my love." He breathed softly as his cock pressed back against her wet lips, feeling her body trying to pull him inside. "Say it." He said again, watching her with dark hungry eyes. 

“I lo-"  
*Beep. Beep. Beep.* 

With a primal roar of anger the comm device was smashed beneath his fist and before Anna could finish her words he was upon her, capturing her blood red lips with his own in a deep forceful but passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into her throat as she lay beneath him, delicate hands clutching to his body as his own explored familiar paths over her skin, his thick cock pushing against her pussy as she trembled and squirmed under his touch, moans and desperate gasps for air were soon lost under the deep and predatory growl from within his chest, the dress yanked from her breasts seconds before his mouth captured her perky nipple and suckled like a baby seeking mother’s milk. 

His fingers found her free nipple and began their assault, squeezing, twisting and pinching as her own fingers clutched his cowl and head close to her amble bosom, sweet moans and gasps filling the air as he continued to ravage her body with heated passion. 

"Quentius... Oh please... please...!" She begged, feeling her body draw closer and closer to release with every passing second, "Love pleas-mph!" 

He caught her lips again, grabbing her hips in his hands tightly as his throbbing cock continued to rub and tease her aching body, panting heavily as they broke from the kiss, he gave a deep, possessive animalistic growl and continued to tease her, taking delight in the sweet desperate moans and pleas for more until at last her body could take no more and his cock was bathed in welcome warmth, her pussy dripping with need for him to claim her as he gathered her shaking body into his arms and rolled so he was laid on his back with her laid atop him, the head of his still aching cock pushing against her delicate wet lips. 

"Such a lovely voice my love has," He purred smiling as she moaned, slowly impaling her over his fat, smooth length. "So willing and so tight, so welcoming and oh so beautiful." He praised as delicate nails clawed harmlessly at his chest, unable to harm him or even stop him as he moved her hip slowly up and down his girth, purring louder as her body squeezed and clenched hungrily around his throbbing size. 

She took all his length deep into her body, his thick cock stretching her so wide and she could into her body with such force that her breasts bounced with every move she made as he helped her ride his cock, dark eyes roaming her perfect body as he came closer and closer to filling her. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Oh Love! Yes!" She panted hotly as her body raced towards another climax. 

"Say you are mine lover," he breathed as he forced her to move faster, meeting her hips with his own powerful thrusts. "Say you mine forever!" 

"I-Ah! I'm yours! Yours forever-Ah! Ahhhh!" She moaned as her body came crashing into another climax, her moan swallowed up and lost under his own roaring snarl as he pumped her full of his hot seed, leaving her insides rippling and aching as he continued to thrust deep within her. "Oh Quentius..." 

"Yes!!!! Oh yes! Yes!" He growled deeply, rolling them again so he was atop her, rolling his hips at a slower pace as she lay weak and trembling in his sheets, moaning and gasping as he teased her still aching body with his length. "Such a perfect lover I have." He praised and pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling her respond with passion and desire however weakly. 

"Quentius..." 

"Yes Anna?" He asked as she lent upwards and softly kissed his mandibles. 

"I love you." She breathed and he smiled, claiming her lips in another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so.... yea, *drops this one off and then runs away to try and find time to do Sparatus's moment before everyone demands it.* I'm working on it guys I promise!!!


	14. Councillor Sparatus. Trust. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Ok so here is Sparatus, the ever annoying son of a B****! he kept running off and not helping at all with any of the ideas I had for him, so in the end I had to just tying him to the bed and make him listen to Doc Chakwas's classical earth music collection before he agreed to help.
> 
> Please enjoy and now if you excuse me, I need to go sleep.

Councillor Sparatus. Trust. NSFW.

 

Trust meant everything to her. 

He learnt that very early on in their meetings. 

They'd started innocently enough really. Just a few hours now and then, a steaming mug of some chocolate like beverage she enjoyed while he sipped a herbal Turian tea, chatting away about small things, and slowly it had become more than just talking until they reached such a level it might be consisted a sexual relationship. 

But he refused to call it a relationship. 

Relationship implied some kind of deeper intimate connection, and that wasn't what they had, neither of them truly felt loved by the other and while he admitted she was a beautiful looking creature, she did not want anything more from him then these few days a year of his time. 

These few days when he wasn't Councillor, when he wasn't the Anti-human Turian that everyone on Palaven rolled their eyes at for his clear dislike of the Humans, when she wasn't the great Commander Shepard, only child of the Shepard family and trying to escape the long, seemingly endless shadow of her mother. 

These few days when he was just Sparatus and she was just Anna and the rest of the world didn't matter, these few days when they forgot the responsibilities of the world outside and were just a Turian and a human, trying to get through life without going insane or committing self-harm. 

Why the need for trust one might have asked? 

Because he'd seen the way he ex had treated her, how he demanded she only focus her efforts on their relationship rather than her career, even when she became a Sprectre until she had finally snapped and requested his immediate transfer to someone else's crew and then he had seen how her own mother had belittled her efforts and even accused her of being a traitor when she'd allowed aliens on her ship. 

It had been he who contacted her first, requesting a small part of her time to talk, no strings, no stunts, no titles, just two highly stressed people talking about their issues as equals and that start of these meetings. Through them, he had learnt that Shepard's life had been filled with many challenges, personal and career related that had shaped her. 

Shepard needed trust to feel that she had any choice in life, it was why she didn't go to earth anymore, why her home was here on the Citadel, in a small one bed apartment just a few doors down from C-sec Officer Vakarian, why she trained with Wrex and Liara to learn more about their fight styles and how to defend herself from them, why she had Tali upgrade her security every two weeks to make sure it was in perfect working order. 

She had control in those areas of her life, she had choice and involvement that was her own doing, rather than following someone else's rule or commanders. 

He made Rule One because of that. If either of them said no to anything that was asked when it came to these meetings, it was the end of the conversation. So far, he had only been turned down once, when he had asked her about trying oral sex and she had shook her head and said it reminded her too much of her Ex and so, from then on, they'd never spoken of it again. 

Rule Two was from her and it was simply that if they did try any kind of restraint, they both had to be able to get free of it themselves. That was why he was always very carefully not to tie the knot of the silk restraint around her wrists too tightly, leaving a gap that she could easily widen and escape from in she chose to. 

The final rule was jointly agreed. No open comms when they were together, only privet and emergency channels. An easy rule to follow and so far, only he had ever been called away. 

So, tonight he was here, watching the news reports on the TV screen while waiting for her to arrive. The door clicked and then latched down the hall and he smiled, as her perfume filled the apartment like a fine wine as she came closer and then, as she often did now they were more at ease with one another, sank into the seat next to him and snuggled into his side. 

"Bad day?" He asked. 

"She was waiting for me at the docks, with him." She stated as his arm slide around her, sharp talons gently stroking her arm as she clung to his robes. "Tried to get me back together with him again." 

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Vakarian to kill him? I can make it a privet order and he'd never be charged." He offered. 

"Tempting, but then she'd try and sugar me up for Udina." He shuddered at that statement and his grip tightened around her. "Could maybe shoot his knee caps out though." 

He chuckled, "I think he'd do that just on principle." 

They fell silent for a time, just enjoying the closeness and warmth of one another until he caught the scent of blood and looked down at her. "Anna?" 

"Yes?" 

"Blood?" He asked and she blinked in confusion. "Lights full." he ordered and the room brightened showing a red stain on her face, gently he lifted her chin and tilted her face towards the light to look closer and was relieved to find it was not a deep cut, more a recent tear of the skin. "Who struck you?" 

"Her, when I told her I was never getting back together with Kaiden." She admitted and he nodded in understanding, "Maybe I should tell her I'm sleeping with someone else, then she'd leave me alone." 

"Even you are not that naïve." Sparatus said and she shrugged. 

"Never said I’d tell her I was sleeping with the second most terrible Turian on her list." She admitted wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Whose worse them me?" He asked, gently trailing his tongue over the cut and cleaning the blood smear away. 

"Primach Fedorian." She smiled. "Apparently he is the worse because he's the one in charge." 

"Not here he isn't." Sparatus chuckled with a soft growl as he pulled her to rest in his lap. "Yes?" He asked. 

"Yes," Shepard nodded and he closed the distance between them easily, arms slowly petting her back and rear as his tongue lazily explored her mouth, her own hands tugging at his robes trying to remove them as he easily removed her shirt and bra. 

"Light's off." He growled between kisses and with practiced ease, he lifted her up and carried her towards the bed room, leaving the TV quietly playing to itself. 

"Door lock." She panted as he lay her down on the bed, it was soft and easily supported both their bodies as he shrugged his robes off and she kicked her pants off, shivering as his talons found her skin and drew red lines over the pale canvas. 

He rolled her so she was on her stomach, gently racking a hand down her back, over the delicate tattoos only he seemed to know where there, his teeth lightly nipping and chewing her ear lobe as she pressed back against him, teasing herself on his still growing length, he was big for a Turian, both in length and is thickness, so their joining would hurt if she wasn't ready. 

Thankfully, he had the stamina to outlast most any human male and Shepard was never satisfied with one round and so he indulged her, growling and purring into her skin as he petted and stroked her body, squeezing and fondling her breasts and her hips worked over his girth, trembling thighs squeezing and clenching him as her pussy dripped and wept over him. 

He brought a hand up and ever so gently closed his talons around her throat, seeing her eyes widen as he moved his length between her thighs, growling deep in his throat as she trembled and desperately clung to the sheets, trying to muffle her moans with the pillow as he began to move faster, teasing her aching core until she gasped and choked out a sob, coating his length with her warmth as he slide along her pussy. 

"Yes?" He asked again, feeling her trembling beneath him. 

"Yes." She nodded and let him roll her onto her back again, his tongue finding her mouth again as he reached between them and teased the aching opening of her pussy with the head of his length, slowly pushing in and then pulling back out, just enough to make her arch and gasp into his lips, broken please for more as she clawed his thick hide. 

She wasn't ready for all his length yet, they both knew it but he also knew she loved the feeling of being stretched and filled. 

"You wish more?" he asked, needing her say so to go on as he stilled his hips, watching her for an honest answer. 

"Please... I need more." She pleaded, and he saw the hunger in her eyes, need for something to make the past few hours vanish and leave just her and him. 

He nodded, slowly sliding his head back inside her before placing his hands either side of her head to brace himself as she held onto his shoulders, it would make it easier for her to move on his length and with a final silent nod, he pushed forwards swiftly and didn't stop until he was buried deep inside her tight, clenching heat. 

She arched, fingers desperately holding his shoulders as her body squeezed and ripped around his size, stretched to the point if tearing around the throbbing cock that filled her so well, every slight move made her body arch, it would hurt later but right now, she didn’t care. 

He gave her time to adjust, but he was far from still, his cock throbbed and twisted within her and his teeth and tongue made every effort to please her, suckling and lashing her hard nipple and thrusting deep into her throat as her body trembled below him. 

She moved first, the tightness making his cock burn within her as he rolled them, pulling her atop him and helping her move on his length, her breasts swaying as he body bounced on his length, slowly at first but then faster as he helped her shaking body move. 

He caught her lips with his own again, muffling the cried and moaned between them with passionate kisses as her body raced from one release to the, making the joining smoother, her body reaching its limit as he moved her with easy on his length, chasing his own release as she clung on to him, pleading for more. 

He pushed deep into her, feeling his length push into her womb and with the tight squeeze and primal snarl, he filled her, shooting his seed within her body with such ferocity that some seeped back and spilled from their joining, leaving Shepard a trembling mess in his arms as he clutched her to him, keeping her from moving as he pumped her full of his offering. 

She didn't fight him. She knew if she tried to move now, she'd do herself internal damage. 

She let him control the moment, gently moving them so they laid on the bed, her atop him, and to keep her comfortable, he placed a pillow beneath her head and pulled his discarded robes over her shivering body, she would be warm and relaxed now and with that would help ease any aches she might feel while they lay together like this. 

"Sparatus?" She asked. 

"Hm?" 

"Can I sleep?" 

"As long as you need." He nodded, lightly running one hand through her hair. "I will wake you only in case of an emergancy." 

"Thank you." She yawned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go find a quiet place to sleep now. please don't yell at me and I will post the next one when I have typed it up. I write these on paper before I type them, so yea, they take a bit.


End file.
